


2# JUDGEMENT VS ANTI-SKILL: HANDS OFF

by san_wonju



Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [3]
Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Acidic Prime, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Gen, Other, Yuri, gemstones, shoujo ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_wonju/pseuds/san_wonju
Summary: Since the bank robbery case, our dear Judgement Officers had forgotten that the school would begin in a month. And now they had some days left but something unexpected happened between Judgement and Anti-Skill? What was the connection between them? What connecting them? Shirai and Aomi shared some secrets behind Konori? Misaki held a weapon? The case under another case behind other cases. Why things had to turn this way?
Relationships: Konori Mii/Yanagisako Aomi, Shirai Kuroko/Shokuhou Misaki
Series: A CERTAIN UNKNOWN PLEDGE THE CROSS LINKER / TO ARU MICHI NO SEIYAKU THE CROSS LINKER [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982581
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	2# JUDGEMENT VS ANTI-SKILL: HANDS OFF

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there. Welcome back. So, anyone noticing something from the previous chapter? Or not? I know some of you’re curious on some things so I’ll tell you bit by bit as the story goes. But you know? Yanagisako Aomi’s esper ability was unknown so I gave one for her along with a better appearance in this series. I don’t recommend reading this chapter when you’re enjoying your meal by the way. As usual, sorry for the typo and error. Let’s get down to the story.

\-- The Main Branch Complex, one hour before the sunrise --

Shirai opened her eyes and went to her wardrobe, glancing at Misaki who still sleeping peacefully to make sure she didn’t wake up. She opened her secret drawer and took out a white suitcase then opened it quietly. She took a small box which was a red box of some game cards which she had created then took her flip note and pen, writing something then putting the written paper into that box, above the cards in it. She put the box into Misaki’s bag then put that bag near Misaki along with another paper sticking to that bag. Quietly, taking a set of black outfits and black devices which both of those had white linings and Judgement crest embed into it at left side along with ****SHIRAI**** embed in white at left side vertically out from the same white suitcase. This one set of outfits was like made of some kind of rubber but not, as it was more elastic, more flexible, smoother, softer, cold, and even could absorb shock, impact/pressure, sweat, and even blood. Not get rigid by temperature, bulletproof, easy to wash with running water, and light. This one set of outfits had devices and tools along as one pack that were sorted by:

  1. A sports bra and sports panties like mini pants.
  2. A sleeveless shirt with hood, and vest that had a zipped pocket at lower front (a flip note, a pen, and a black handy sword stored here. Handy sword was a stick which would turn into sword by pressing the white button but the sword length was at the same length as user’s arm).
  3. A pants with 2 zipped pockets at both sides (10 black crown ringlets at upper and 100 explosive balls at lower left pockets, 100 white nail spikes at lower and 100 electric balls at upper right pockets).
  4. A belt which had side bags, back bag, and front bag (an electric handgun at left, 100 flash balls at right, 100 explosive black sticker at front, and 100 electric white sticker at back).
  5. A pair of fingerless gloves, armbands, elbow bands, knee-bands, legs bands.
  6. A ring whistle with code ****SHIRAI-K**** in white color.
  7. A pair of high ankle sports shoes.
  8. A wireless left earphone monocle (could stick to the ear like octopus sticking to something so this wouldn’t came off unless being pulled by the user).
  9. A map card which was a digital map in a card shape which had GPS, internet connection, and phone line (looked like sturdy crystal but elastic and flexible).



Shirai took off her clothes along with her bandages as she wore the new set of outfits which was her new Judgement equipments she had created for 3 days without sleeping. She wore them all then looked at her map card and saved it into her hoodie pocket. Something was happening behind her back and she knew well enough as not even one member of Apprehend Skill team showed up to her yet. Shirai knew them and their habits. They would at least talked to her or waited at outside, in front of the door when she was wounded but not even in the hospital she saw anyone of them. Her map card had shown her what she suspected. The 4 of them were far away, in an abandoned district where some building ruins were. All of them were in the same building, in the abandoned hospital and Shirai knew they wouldn’t be so far away from her unless something came up and they needed to handle it. Shirai looked at Misaki and felt that nostalgic feeling again. She couldn’t tell what it was yet. Not like she could express her feeling on her face as she had lost it. She had lost it. Both of her smile and tears. Along with her laughter and fear. She couldn’t sense her own wound since her body felt nothing. Even if something grazed her skin or stabbing through her body, she wouldn’t know without her eyes looking at it. Her wounded back was an easy example. She couldn’t feel the wound and couldn’t see it so she didn’t know her back was wounded. She wouldn’t take rest until her body couldn’t move and she never slept unless she fell asleep. She managed to hide it by keeping watch of her surrounding and imitating how people reacted. But as she failed to notice her own wound in front of Misaki, she knew that she couldn’t deceive her as Misaki indeed had sharper sense than people around her along this time. Misaki noticed it. And maybe she had a clue that Shirai couldn’t feel her own body. Shirai touched Misaki’s cheek and held her ears gently for some seconds then pulled away. She looked at her hands, and glanced at Misaki. She could feel something but still vague. Shirai went to the door then looked at Misaki for the last time before teleporting to the sky. Heading to where her Apprehend Skill team were.

\-- abandoned district, hospital ruin --

Beryl, Ara, and Orion stood in the middle of that round area inside the hospital ruin. Hospital main hall. In front of them, a 14 years old boy stood with a smile while Rigel stood 1 meters away behind them. That boy wore Anti-Skill uniform and they knew who he was.

“Kirigaya Saito. What’s an ace from Anti-Skill doing in here?” Beryl asked and that boy, Saito looked at them warmly.

“Beryl-san. Don’t be so cold as your Ice Guardian ability. I’m just wanting to see you. We don’t see each other much after all. Since I’m busy watching the prison for level 3 and level 4 espers in Anti-Skill’s special prison” Saito said frankly, making Beryl, Ara, and Orion remembered yesterday’s case.

“Kirigaya... Where are you yesterday when the jailbreak happening?” Beryl being as sharp as ever and Saito laughed softly.

“What are you asking me? Of course, I’m watching” Saito smiled brightly.

“I can’t believe it. Why are you letting those prisoners run? You’re Anti-Skill Ace!” Orion released black electric out from his body, covering himself in black full sparking crystal armor using it, pointing a finger to Saito.

Ara and Beryl doing the same thing. Ara released her orange flames and wore orange full flaming crystal armor as her ability was Fire Guardian. Orion’s ability called Dark Spark Guardian. Beryl released her blue ice and soon being covered by her blue full freezing crystal armor, just like her ability’s name Ice Guardian. Rigel sighed and released his pale pink crystal, covering himself in his pink pastel full sparkling crystal armor as his ability called Crystal Guardian. Saito smiled at their quick transformations.

“You see... My ability, Acidic Prime let me create slime from myself and let me turn into my slime. The effect of my ability will be shown in different color. It’s strong acid when it’s yellow. It’s strong sleeping drug when it’s red. But it’s so poisonous when it’s blue. My slime can turn into gas or turn into hard crystal. It’s moving and turning as I wish it. I can make my own clones using it and not just that. I can consume anything to the point I can absorb any damage and impact. If you work together with me, then I won’t kill you and we all will be happy. You all are so dear for Shirai and I don’t wish to make her sad” Saito said calmly with a soft smile, shocking them.

“What the hell are you saying? Aren’t your ability called Acid hand?” Ara asked and Saito laughed again, louder.

“I can’t believe you trust it! As if I’m that weak! Do you even know about Gemstones? You did investigated about these cases related to it before. Gemstones” Saito said and they got on full guard.

“Who tell you about Gemstones? None of us ever talk about it” Rigel asked and Saito smiled.

“You know what? I know some things about Gemstones. They are natural espers who being envied by magicians. Gemstones. Special people who was born with special talent. Better than other humans. But that’s not just that. You know that Sogiita Gunha the 7th of 7 Level 5 Espers and Himegami Aisa are both Gemstones. However, they are both just a rough gems. Useless and dirty” Saito said calmly and they got shocked that he knew more than they thought.

“So you already know about Gems secret? How much you know?” Beryl asked and Saito turned his back to them.

“Not even magicians or those old scientist know about it. There are 3 types of Gemstones. Rough gems, Polished gems, and the last one is Pure gems. Rough gems is easy to break and easy to taint. That’s why they are dirty and useless. Even so, polished gem has certain limit and won’t always stay clean. Still can break apart. Because they’re polished not the pure ones. Pure gems is totally different. Nothing can stain them and nothing can break them either. They are the finest gems ever but there’s only some of them and most of them are hidden or the lost ones. The strongest magician and esper can’t break Polished gems and Pure gems. Because polished one is way stronger than rough one and the pure one just out of their reach. Isn’t that right?” Saito smiled at them sweetly and they stepped back once.

“From where you know that? None of us ever making a report about it or talk of the cases about it!” Orion asked angrily and Saito turned to them.

“Where? Of course I know from myself because... I’m the best gemstone out from 50 gemstones in the world. My ability’s Acidic Prime as known as Trinity Gems. I’m the best polished gems. I can kill whoever I wish to kill and I’ll save whoever I wish to keep. Even the strongest esper and the strongest magician can’t harm me. You all have no chance to fight me. So choose now. Do you wanna work to me and help me get Shirai to my side or die by me?” Saito said and they felt strong chill hitting them, alerting them how dangerous Saito was.

“Why do you want Shirai? What are you planning to do to her? She’s just a teleporter who happens to be a silent genius” Beryl asked and Saito smiled happily.

“What? Do you think I’ll believe that? Don’t joke with me. I know full well that she’s more than just a teleporter. I watch her absorbing all damages from yesterday’s explosion and that’s not just once but twice. She has the same ability as me. But she’s not doing it well enough that it wounds her. If I become her supervisor then I’ll be able to teach her how to do it better without her getting hurt. Garnet-san makes a mistake by picking that clairvoyance girl as her supervisor. She must have chosen me. Not that girl. She’s just being a hindrance for Shirai to show off her real shine. That dirt is covering the pure gems. She must get removed” Saito said seriously, shocking them all. “I want to be a good husband and a great father for Shirai and our children in the future. I’ll lead my family to the brightest path and we’ll be the best happy family ever. My children with Shirai will be the best gems ever been born. That’s what I want. A complete, ever lasting, happy family with no one looking down at us. I’m going to sweep all scientists and magicians who trying to get in my way. I’ll kill them all for my dream! No one can stop me. So, tell me... Are you gonna help me or die?” Saito stared at them calmly and they thought about it.

“So you’re really the one behind jailbreak case. You’re not a polished gem but the dirt itself! I won’t let you lay your hand on Shirai!” Orion created a blade from his black lightning and Beryl stepped to his side with her blue ice great-sword.

“Someone like you isn’t fitting to be Shirai’s lover. You’re just some psycho who using someone else as your reason to kill people!” Beryl stated and Ara called out to her burning blade.

“Shirai’s like my nephew. I won’t hand her to the likes of you” Ara said and Rigel created a longsword from his crystal.

“It’s such unfortunate... I thought we’ve the same mind but we don’t agree on the same things. Shirai’s really precious to me. She’s a good girl who knows less about the world around her. Even so... I don’t mind about... dirtying my hands for her goodness!” Rigel swung his longsword to his teammates and the three of them jumped away from his attack by their reflexes to the sky.

“Beryl!!” Orion said and Beryl created ice barrier around them quickly as Rigel jumped at them with his sword.

“Argh!?” Rigel’s body got stabbed by a long crystal which came out from where he stood earlier and so his crystals broke and fell apart into nothing. “Saito... You... Why?! I’m on your side! I’m your trainer and your tutor! I’m the one who polish you!” Rigel got stuck in that crystal as others landed on the ground in shock as they saw that.

“Why? Because you’re impure and so dirty, Rigel-sensei. You’re a dickhead. Do you think I don’t know what you’re doing outside of your duty in Anti-Skill and Apprehend Skill? You went to love hotel with different woman. You said you love Garnet-san but you sleep with other ladies each night. You even raped the girls you arrested after threatening them. Do you think I don’t know that you’re the real ring leader of that rapist gang? And you know what? Shirai already knows about this. She had found the record of you raping some girls with your dogs. Someone like you may as well die and go to hell” Saito smiled as he turned into gas and floated before Rigel who stunned by what he said while others looked at him in disbelief. “I like Shirai because she’s a lovely girl and a caring person. I want a wife who cares about me and her children. She’s overall, pure in and out. That’s why I love her but you’re just an eyesore. So get lost” Saito stated and yellow gas came out from that crystal, melting Rigel into bones in less than 3 minutes.

“AAAAAAARGH!!!” Rigel screamed to painful death as he turned into bones then fell to the ground.

“No way...” Orion, Ara, Beryl feared Saito more than before and Saito stared at them coldly.

“Don’t worry. I’ll kill you without hurting you. You all showing your loyalty to Shirai after all and I admire that. But still, I don’t like your answer for my question so just die peacefully” Saito said and the three of them fell to the ground as Saito had released his deadly gas around them secretly, killing them instantly. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep your corpses in one pieces. The three of you are the embodiment of the real guardians to their master. I admire you” Saito went to them then lifted them up using his colorful slime.

He used that slime to cover them to create a transparent crystal coffin. Keeping them inside that crystal coffin with their names above their heads with ****GREAT GUARDIANS**** embed at the center of that coffin horizontally. Saito looked at the remaining of Rigel then looked at the sunrise. Shirai was nearby and watched the whole thing from her monocle, seeing what happened from the broken wall. Teleporting through the sky to that place. She had heard their whole conversation through her headset and had heard 4 beep sounds from her map card earlier. Her Apprehend Skill team had been annihilated as she on her way to there. Her family had decreased and the one whom she wanted to arrest, Rigel had turned into skeleton on the ground. Shirai closed her eyes as she stayed calm then teleported into that building. Appearing in the mid air near the broken wall, above Saito then threw a flash ball to Saito’s face, blinding him as she teleporting to that coffin. Taking it away with her to the roof while the flash ball still shining brightly. Saito opened his eyes after hiding that flash ball using his yellow slime on the ground. Trying to melt it earlier but it wouldn’t melt so he just pulling it into the ground. He looked around but Shirai had taken the coffin away with her using her teleport.

“What a surprise. I don’t expect you to be able to create something I can’t melt. It makes me more eager to get you, Shirai!” Saito turned into slime then went to upper floor to find Shirai, looking through each rooms to find the girl excitedly.

\-- in the hospital, inside Heaven Canceller’s office at 09:47 morning --

Misaki stood against the wall while Konori and Aomi stood beside her, waiting inside that office as Heaven Canceller checking on Neon, Anti-Skill head chief whose stomach had a big crystal needle stabbing through it. Heaven Canceller had tried to pull it out but it wouldn’t come out. Neon had got injected by a strong pain killer an even got pain cancelation from Misaki when Misaki happened to see him leaning against the wall in the hall as he tried to get out from the Main Branch Complex building. Misaki was about to go to the hospital as the note which Shirai had left on her bag asked, and so she took him along. She called ambulance to take them to there using Neon’s phone. Neon had blood transfusion and some infusion had been set on him with the said crystal still in his body. Neon was lying on his right side, on the bed, breathing heavily as he trying to stay awake while Heaven Canceller trying to find a way to pull out the colorful crystal from his unexpected patient when he was about to send Konori off from his hospital.

“It won’t come out and we can’t melt it since it maybe harmful as liquid. Is this created by an esper? We need to ask that esper to pull this out” Heaven Canceller said and Neon got up.

"Kirigaya Saito. He’s the best ace in Anti-Skill. His ability isn’t Acid Hand. But Acidic Prime. He is the one who creates this and stabs me. He’s... the one who being tutored by Rigel. He kidnaps Garnet in her office but I can’t stop him. I don’t know where he takes her” Neon said, surprising them all.

“Garnet-san gets kidnapped?! But she’s the best esper in Judgement! And our head chief too! How come that happens?! You should be able to save her!” Konori got angry and Aomi looked away as she had an idea about what happened.

“He can turn his slime into gas and that’s how! He knocks Garnet out using his sleeping gas then keeping her inside his crystal box and leaving me on the ground! He’s way stronger than Rigel told me! His abilities is more than melting things! He even absorb my electric as if it’s nothing!” Neon yelled and his tears fell down his cheeks. “I promise to protect her and everyone but I fail it! I should have known this! I shouldn’t let Rigel tutoring him! This’s so messed up! I lost her again!” Neon cried and they all felt bad for him.

“It’s gonna be fine. Garnet-san is safe and I’m sure that he doesn’t wanna harm her since he kidnaps her like that. We’ll find her again so... don’t give up now. Sorry for getting angry at you, Neon-san. I’m just... worried. Sorry” Konori said and Neon looked at her then nodded.

“I’m sorry for crying in front of you all. Garnet’s my dear friend. We’ve gone through a lot of things. Maybe because she had gotten kidnapped once and had gone missing for a year by dangerous people before, I become a bit paranoid when she’s not around. She was so young that time and... there were so many things happened to her that she wouldn’t tell. I’m just worried about her. Sorry for being so uncool” Neon smiled weakly and they could understand him.

“It’s fine. Even Shi-chan can lose her cool sometimes too” Aomi smiled and they giggled softly.

“Shi-chan? Who?” Misaki was the only one who was confused as they not yet know about each other.

“Oh, right. We don’t have our self introduction yet. I’m Neon, the head chief of Anti-Skill. Electric Knight is my ability’s name. Thank you for carrying me to here and for your pain cancelation. You’re really a good girl” Neon smiled warmly at Misaki.

“It’s no problem! Anyone will do the same if they see someone in that condition!” Misaki said and Konori sighed softly.

“Well, thank you for saving our comrade in arms. I’m Konori Mii. The chief from Judgement 177th Branch. You can call me Konori-san” Konori smiled at Misaki softly and Misaki got shocked to hear her name.

“I’m Yanagisako Aomi, Konori’s bestie and a sole member in our branch recently. But Konori has Shi-chan tagging along us. Konori’s her supervisor and I’m her other guardian. She’s not around now but she’s usually around us in her free time. Her name is Kurone Shirai by the way and her friend is Uiharu Kazari. But Ui-chan won’t come to here today since she has some things to take care of” Aomi smiled and Heaven Canceller looked away as he didn’t tell them yet about what happened to Shirai while Misaki felt nervous all of sudden as she blushed.

_Really!? Konori Mii and Yanagisako Aomi?! I’m not ready to meet them yet!! But now I’m meeting both of them! What should I say to them?! What should I say!?_

Misaki held her head as it started to steam from the sudden shy and panic attack thanks to what happened between her and Shirai yesterday.

“Um... Are you okay?” Konori asked worriedly while others looked at her confusedly.

“I-I’m fine! Shirai-san doesn’t do anything to me! We do nothing! Nothing at all!” Misaki hid her red face using her hands while looking to the wall.

_Say what??_

Silence. They all got stunned by Misaki’s reaction and words. So confused with it.

“I’m just spending a night with her in her place since I can’t return back to my dorm. Just that. We don’t do anything weird or something like that” Misaki said and something clicked in their minds.

_Shi-chan/Shirai/Shirai-san... What in the world you do to her in your room? ...... What?!! How?! Eh?!! No way!! For real!?_

They misunderstood it and blushed as well. They misreading Misaki’s reaction and Misaki didn’t notice it as she was too busy with her messy brain. Konori coughed a bit and Aomi held Misaki’s shoulders while looking down. Heaven Canceller and Neon looked away as they didn’t expect Shirai to spend a night with someone in her room since she never let anyone did so.

“I know Shi-chan is hard to read since she shows nothing on her face but please don’t break your relation with her. Shi-chan is so sensitive with connection she has with people around her. I’ll support the two of you so don’t feel guilty about it. Just enjoy it” Aomi looked at Misaki seriously and Misaki got confused by that.

“Enjoy... what?” Misaki was so lost as she couldn’t make a thing from what she heard.

“W-Well... If it’s like that. I can’t against it. I’ll also... Um... Give my blessing to the two of you. I’m not a narrow minded person. But please remember that she’s still an elementary schooler since she not yet enrolled into the middle school. The two of you still too young so keep it low and innocent, okay?” Konori added, trying to stay calm about it.

“H-Huh?” Misaki got lost even more as her mind tried to solve the puzzles she got.

“If you two need anything to prepare in the future, just ask me. I’ll prepare it and set it up nicely. I wish the best for you two” Neon stated shyly.

“Eh? What??” Misaki couldn’t understand a word.

“I’ll help as well if you two wanna have a baby from your own. I’ll start doing some researches and experiments to make it possible between two girls” Heaven Canceller said and Misaki got shocked to hear that as her mind solved the puzzles.

”Wha-What?! No! We aren’t like that! We don’t even love each other or whatsoever! Really!” Misaki said and they sighed softly.

“Don’t worry. We know she can be so dense and so off sometimes. We understand. We’ll help you out” Konori smiled gently with ‘I understand, I feel the same sometimes’ look on her face, and the rest nodded as they had the same thing in their minds.

“Really!? You get it wrong!! You misunderstand it!! Really misunderstand it!!” Misaki yelled and they got confused by that.

“But you spend a night in her room with her, right? Shi-chan never brings anyone to her bed. She can’t sleep with someone sleeps on the same bed as her” Aomi said.

“Really!? But she sleeps on me!” Misaki’s tongue slipped and soon she closed her mouth by her hands as they looked at her in disbelief.

“Sleep on what? H-How?” They got so confused.

_What to do to fix this?! Shirai-san! Please come back soon!! I need you here!_

Misaki wanted Shirai to pop out from nowhere and explained it by herself since she couldn’t find a way to solve the misunderstanding in this kind of problem which was new for her and Misaki didn’t know if she could use her ability to erase what happened from their brains as she didn’t know much about Konori, Aomi, and Neon. She already knew about Heaven Canceller to some degree but never used her ability on him yet. To add into her matter, her own brain still messed up which the main problem of her incapabilities to solve this matter she got into herself.

“Sorry. I need time to cool down my head” Konori said then grabbed on Aomi’s shoulders and turned Aomi’s back to herself, leaning her forehead against it.

“Um... Chief? My back isn’t a place to cool down your head. Seriously” Aomi said and Konori sighed as she pulled away.

“Shirai never hugs us but she sleeps on another girl already? Why?” Konori said and the two older girls looked at Misaki up and down then looked at each other.

“Yeah. That’s really a mystery. Is it a matter of taste? Maybe she likes blonde” Aomi said and Misaki blushed hearing that.

“That maybe the case. Or...” Konori thought and Aomi understood what Konori wanted to say.

“Or she doesn’t like older people like us” Aomi continued.

“That really hurts me if that’s the case” Neon looked away and Heaven Canceller blinked his eyes as he remembered something.

“Maybe that’s because the case involving Shokuhou-san. Shokuhou-san was being attacked by a man with explosive hand ability yesterday. Shirai-san protects her using her own body so maybe she develops some kind of protective nature on Shokuhou-san. Something like, I’m her shield feeling or something around that” Heaven Canceller said and they listened to him.

“That can be it. Shirai keeps me in this hospital because I get kidnapped and get my head wounded. She won’t let me leave this hospital until my wound disappear without a trace” Konori agreed.

“But why she takes her to her secret room? This’s so odd. She can just stay in the hospital with her and us” Aomi said and Misaki remembered the box which Shirai left inside her bag for Aomi then took it.

“I’m sorry but I need to cut down your discussion. Shirai-san asks me to give this box to Yanagisako-san. Shirai-san only writes a note to deliver it to you” Misaki said as she held the box.

“That’s a bit off. She can just teleport herself to give it to me in person. Or just teleport it to Konori’s room in this hospital” Aomi took the box and opened it then saw the paper. “Um... What’s your name? Sorry, I forget that you’ve not introduced yourself to us yet” Aomi saved that paper into her skirt pocket secretly as she kept the box opened.

“I’m... Misaki. I’ll be 2nd-year in Tokiwadai Middle School this year. Shirai-san... protects me but... she gets injured because of it so I’m staying with her to help her with her treatments. I wanna help her since she helps me and I need to return her kindness” Misaki said carefully and Aomi blinked her eyes.

“I see. This becomes so interesting. Misaki... Misa... Mi... Misakichi. I’ll call you Misakichi from now on so you can just call me Aomi-san. I know my family name’s kinda long to say and I don’t really like being called by my family’s name. You’re pretty close to Shi-chan so I want us to be friends. But I’ve something to discuss with my chief” Aomi smiled then took a card from the box and put in on Konori’s lips, surprising them by her sudden act. “Konori. Remember the day when you get kidnapped?” Aomi asked and Konori recalled that case which putting her into that hospital while Neon and Heaven Canceller looked away as they knew they shouldn’t watch them (something like giving a married couple some privacy).

“Mm. Yeah. Why?” Konori nodded a bit and Misaki felt curious about it which led her to use her ability without her remote, hearing what they say quietly.

“They wanna remove you from Shi-chan’s side” Aomi said to Konori’s right ear then looked at her eyes with almost no gaps between their faces. “Rigel-san is their ring leader” Aomi added and Konori looked at her in disbelief.

“N-No way... You’re joking, right? That’s not funny, Aomi. Why would he do that? He’s from Anti-Skill and the best trainer in Anti-Skill. He’s one of Apprehend Skill team too. He can’t be possibly that gang’s... leader, right?” Konori didn’t wanna believe it and Aomi pulled the card away from Konori to hide her own mouth behind that card.

“The boy whom I called my boyfriend... He’s actually not my lover. But my client who asks me to help his ill sister. His sister is the only victim of that gang who’s still alive. She’s scared of Anti-Skill. Because the one who hurts her is from Anti-Skill. Rigel-san is the one who kidnaps her. He asks his lackeys to kidnap you because... If you get pregnant before getting married... you’ll get kicked from Judgement and get removed from Shi-chan’s side permanently. Because you’re Shi-chan’s supervisor” Aomi said, still in whisper and Konori felt something snapped inside her.

“What... What the heck is wrong with his head?! I’m gonna kill him! I’ll kill him right away!!” Konori yelled angrily and Aomi hugged her quickly to keep the talk just between them.

“Someone else from Anti-Skill is behind the case of yesterday jailbreak. Acidic Prime is after Shi-chan. He’s the one who asks Rigel-san to get rid of you so he can be Shi-chan’s supervisor and takes her away from Judgement. The explosive hand guy told me that he threaten him to obey him. If not, he would kill his twin sister. Acidic Prime is the main head of this mess” Aomi whispered and Konori got stunned to hear that while others got confused as they couldn’t hear them clearly, except Misaki.

_“Males are dangerous”._

Konori remembered what Shirai had told her before and now she understood what she meant while Misaki got stunned as she accidentally, hearing and seeing Konori’s little flashback.

_So Shirai-san does have some hatred toward males. But why? For her to say that coldly is... feeling a bit off. She’s keeping something from everyone. Even from people who’s so close to her. What’s she hiding?_

Misaki thought. Curious even more about it. Konori looked away to took a deep breath then looked at Aomi again.

“Shirai sends Misaki to you to give you some cards for your ability, right? Isn’t there something that we can use? We need something to find Shirai in this situation as her guardians, right? Aomi” Konori said and Aomi put the card on Konori’s lips again.

“Do you have any clue about my ability?” Aomi asked and Konori laughed dryly.

“Ah... Yeah... Well... Aside from your transformation by kissing the colorful card and photo that you’ve told me... No. I don’t even have a clue about how your Avatar Change even works. You never use it in front of me. Even in our patrol duty together and when you do your patrol alone. Shirai never tells me about your ability so maybe she doesn’t even know about it since you never mention it or use it in front of her either?” Konori said honestly and Aomi sighed softly then leaned closer to Konori until their foreheads and noses met, making Konori blushed slightly at the sudden intimate contact but she stayed still.

“I use it once to save you and once to protect Shi-chan. However, Shi-chan knows about my ability and that’s why she creates these cards for me. You’re the only one who doesn’t know even though I’ve used it in front of you. So this time... pay more attention to me. I’ll use my ability right before your eyes later. Don’t close your eyes when I’m using it or you’ll miss it again. My chief” Aomi smiled softly then pulled away, putting that card into Konori’s shirt pocket and touching Konori’s left cheek with her right hand gently before turning her back to Konori.

“I guess... I really missed that” Konori admitted and Aomi hid her hands behind her lower back as she turned to face Konori again.

“That’s your own fault. Not mine” Aomi used her new box of cards to hide her smile but Konori knew that as she had seen this much times.

“Teaser Queen” Konori looked away while hiding her hands behind her back, surprising Misaki and making others confused even more.

“Hm? Do you say something about me?” Aomi asked and Konori turned away.

“Nothing. Nothing at all. Nothing” Konori said and Aomi checked the rest of her new cards in that box. “Anything we can use to find Shirai?” Konori asked as she went behind Aomi, leaning to Aomi’s back while hugging her as she resting her head on Aomi’s right shoulder.

“Well, we have some maps. 4 map cards along with 12 stickers in different colors. This sticker has heartbeats detector so you put it on your skin, right above your heart. This map card will show the sticker user position in its digital map. It’s connected to internet and phone line. Its GPS is the best one as well. Shi-chan creating it after what happened to you. But she has the idea to create them because you’re so popular and it’s troubling us whenever you walk around by yourself” Aomi said calmly and Konori sighed softly.

“That’s because you leave me alone most of the time. Shirai’s not good enough to repel them” Konori said frankly and Aomi blinked her eyes.

“So you let me stay by your side to repel those people, huh? What a bad girl. Using your friend as some kind of repellent is rude, Konori” Aomi said and Konori smiled.

“Say the one who tricks her friend into a play and even tricks the same friend to join the drama club in the school” Konori stated with a sweet smile to annoy Aomi and Aomi looked away.

“Say the one who will sulk when I pay her no attention for 3 hours and will sulk even more when I don’t pick her call or don’t reply her mail. You don’t even wanna go to anywhere without me in our school trip. Not to mention you cling to me most of the time in that trip and you don’t imply personal space on me even if we’re in front of many people” Aomi said and Konori just remembered that they weren’t alone in that room since others stayed quiet.

“Wha-!? Who cares about that? You’re my best friend and we’re roommate. It’s a habit. Habit that can’t be removed easily. I don’t sulk even when you ignore me for a day too. I don’t sulk that easily now, do I?” Konori kept her cool and Aomi looked at her.

“Yes, you don’t. But you get angry and I must bake some sweets for you to make up for it. Don’t forget that you stick to me when we sleep that time. You even follow me to the toilet and kick out my private time there by going inside with me. Seriously. And~ you’ve clairvoyance which really erasing my privacy. You use it on me when I’m bathing and going into the toilet, don’t you?” Aomi said flatly and Konori looked away, making their heads exploded as they heard all of that as they said whatever they discussed (not a fight?) so clearly.

“We’re both girls so it’s fine. It’s not like I do it on anyone. I’m just making sure that you’re really fine because I’m your Chief. I’ve my right to use it on you and more so because you’re my best friend and my roommate” Konori didn’t deny it and they got a lot of questions ran inside their minds, especially Misaki who couldn’t believe what she heard.

_Really!? She doesn’t even deny it! That’s clearly power abuse and privacy invasion! Are you really one of Judgement chiefs? Isn’t your duty to keep up good etiquette and moral?! Is this really Judgement?!_

Misaki was so confused and so lost as the image of Judgement slipped off from what she thought along this time.

“You know, Konori? Ever since we become best friends, I thought that you just ignore me being around you by taking off your clothes and dressing up yourself in front of me whenever we’re alone. But after hearing what your said, I must say that you do clearly don’t have any shame whenever we are alone. If those people who admiring you know you’re like this, it’ll hit them hardly like a super fast bullet train hits them in full speed” Aomi said and Konori blinked her eyes.

“You don’t even care with what people think about your weird play. You still remember that you do that play when Uiharu visiting me yesterday, don’t you?” Konori stated and Aomi looked away.

“I don’t know if you’re just being stubborn or being ignorant but you do have no shame when it comes to me sometimes. This’s why I can’t let you raising Shi-chan by yourself” Aomi said and Konori smiled warmly.

“Let’s find Shirai and take her home” Konori said softly and Aomi sighed.

“You still remember that we’re gonna against Acidic Prime, right? He’s a dangerous guy. Can you even hit him?” Aomi asked and Konori looked away with a huff.

“I’m Shirai’s supervisor and guardian. I can’t back down from this matter. I’m not going easy on him” Konori said and the air around her became dark and menacing.

“Then, I’ll help you with that. I’m also Shi-chan’s guardian. We’ll show him that Garnet-san chooses the right people to raise Shi-chan. Let’s give him a taste of parents wrath when someone trying to hurt their children” Aomi saved a white card into her shirt pocket then saved that box into her small bag on right side of her belt.

“What?! But you’ve heard about his ability! It’s dangerous for you two to face him by yourselves! I’m coming with you two! I can’t fight him directly but I can attack his brain using my telepath. I can destroy his brain using my remote” Misaki said and they got surprised by that but Aomi smiled warmly.

“Alright, then. We can’t let his clone sneak to you when we’re not around. Use this to defend yourself. And here’s a map card for you and your sticker. And a map card along with black sticker for Konori. Don’t put it in front of people, get it?” Aomi said and Misaki blushed while accepting an electric gun, a map card, and a yellow sticker.

“Is it a must to put it on our skin right above our hearts?” Konori pulled away from Aomi as she received hers and Aomi smiled.

“It’s. So let’s put it later. Doctor, can you lend us your helicopter on the roof? We must go to Shi-chan soon” Aomi gave a map card to Heaven Canceller and he took it along with the helicopter key.

“Let’s go then. But are you sure you don’t need extra hands? You must take back Garnet-san from him as well, you know?” Heaven Canceller asked and Aomi smiled at him.

“Shi-chan isn’t just a child I look after. She’s like my own child. I’m not just her guardian. I’m her mommy and I’ll get angry to anyone who tries to harm my child. I’ll get angry as well if someone tries to harm my hubby and my friends. Let’s just go. Shi-chan needs us” Aomi said clearly then went to the door, heading to the roof as Konori, Misaki and Heaven Canceller following her.

“That girl reminds me of Garnet. It feels like she’s the young version of her” Neon laughed and tried to pull that crystal out from his body again but soon gave up as he had been exhausted trying it for more than half hour.

Heaven Canceller walked next to Misaki while Konori went ahead to walk next to Aomi.

“Konori-san and Aomi-san are so close to Shirai-san that Shirai-san looks like their own child” Heaven Canceller said calmly and Misaki blushed slightly.

“Why do you look so calm about this? They may get killed by that guy” Misaki asked and Heaven Canceller looked at the two girls before them.

“I wonder why” Heaven Canceller smiled and Misaki got confused.

“So, I’m Shirai’s daddy and your hubby, huh? You really make everyone speechless by declaring that” Konori said and Aomi sighed.

“Someone must take a role of a father and that role suits you more than me. Because a father must protect his family and keep watch on them. Also... I’m better at doing house chores and cooking than you. Plus, I’m more girly than you both in appearance and in personality” Aomi stated and Konori giggled softly.

“What’s that? Well, I admit that. Being a daddy isn’t bad if you’re my wifey and Shirai’s our child. Maybe we should raise Uiharu as our child too? Shirai and you’ve long hair and strong personalities” Konori said and Aomi smiled softly.

“Hm... That’ll be sweet. Shi-chan and Ui-chan are close like sisters. Let’s add Ui-chan into our little family. Let’s invite her to have a sleep over in our place after this done” Aomi said calmly and Konori saw a glimpse of Garnet-san from Aomi. “I’ll prepare some sweets for that before inviting Ui-chan so we can eat it together. Misakichi will join us as well” Aomi smiled and Konori noticed how similar Aomi to Garnet.

“Garnet-san?” Konori spouted and Aomi looked at her confusedly.

“What do you say?” Aomi asked and Konori snapped back to reality.

“I’ll look for Garnet-san and rescue her 1st. You and Misaki must go to Shirai right away and help her. I’ll join in after Garnet-san get to the safe place” Konori said and Aomi smiled.

“Don’t get hurt when saving her, okay? Garnet-san is so kind to us after all. Just call me when you need some help” Aomi said and Konori held Aomi’s hand.

“I’m the one who must say that to you” Konori said and Aomi smiled warmly.

“Doctor. About Aomi-san’s ability. What’s her ability actually?” Misaki asked and Heaven Canceller hummed a bit.

“Let’s just trust her just like how Shirai-san trusting her to handle this matter. Aomi-san is gonna show her ability to us later” Heaven Canceller stated and Misaki looked at Aomi.

_Somehow I’ve a mixed feelings about this. What’s avatar change actually?_

Misaki thought curiously and Heaven Canceller remembered the day when he saw Aomi and Shirai walking hand by hand, talking about something as they walking. Aomi looked so happy that time while Shirai looked up to her sometimes. That time Aomi took Shirai to the convenience store to buy their weekly supplies and Heaven Canceller happened to walk nearby and happened to see and hear their chatting near the park.

“Aomi-senpai. Isn’t your hair and eyes color different? You use your ability to hide your real hair and eyes color, don’t you?” Shirai said and they stopped walking.

“W-Wow... Your eyes is sharper than Konori told me. So you can see it, huh? That’s really surprising me” Aomi said and Shirai looked up to her. “Um... Yeah. As you see. I’m using my avatar change now. I never cancel it since I graduated from elementary school that I kinda forget about it. Red hair and blue eyes which can turn into purple eyes like color change gems aren’t that common even in this city. I don’t wanna be the center of attention outside of my drama play. I don’t like being stared at by many people when not in a play. The pressure is just too heavy” Aomi said and Shirai blinked her eyes.

“Hm... But you’ve me and Konori-senpai by your side. We’ll be your support so it won’t be too heavy for you anymore” Shirai said calmly and Aomi smiled at her softly.

“Aw~ My child is so sweet~! If you can create some cards for me to use, using my real appearance then... I’ll stop hiding my real hair and eyes color” Aomi said happily.

“I’ll give it to you after I’m done making some” Shirai promised and Aomi beamed then giggled softly.

“Let’s surprise Konori with that” Aomi said and Shirai nodded then they walked again.

Heaven Canceller smiled as he knew it would be the time of Aomi showing off her real self as she had promised.

“It’s gonna be surprising” Heaven Canceller said and Misaki got confused even more.

\-- back to the hospital ruin --

Shirai stood still with one leg and one arm after being pushed by the knock-back effect from the explosion she created to get out from Saito’s slime. Saito caught her inside his slime when she tried to teleport away but failed as the slime came out from mid air and trapped her inside it, trying to absorb her. Shirai had ran out of devices and her crown ringlets was out of question. She couldn’t use it on Saito so she used an explosive ball which blasted that slime and pushed her small body out of it. Unfortunately, as she did counter attack him using her tools as she tried to find his main body to destroy his core. She lost her arm and leg as they got caught by his yellow slimes as Saito trying to stop her movements. Her blood running through her fresh wounds and dripping to the ground. She didn’t feel the pain or feel dizzy as she had no choice but try to find his core by teleporting much things into his heads much times. Saito laughed as he enjoyed it and showed his faces on his giant slime, smiling at Shirai excitingly.

“As expected from the finest pure gems! You don’t even flinch when I melt your arm and leg! How wonderful! So impressive!” They said in sync, making Shirai stared at them flatly as she still not yet found the main head. “But I can’t get into your body and I can’t even read your DNA. I can recreate Apprehend Skill team using their DNA which I’ve absorbed, and control them but somehow I can’t get yours. Why so?” Saito said, thinking and the deceased Apprehend Skill team surrounding Shirai while pointing their blades to her along with Saito’s clones as their shields.

Saito had created them using his slime and they had the same esper ability as the real one as they were duplicated from the original whom had been killed hours ago. But they didn’t have their own minds. Just dolls which being controlled by a puppeteer. They didn’t have any organs, not alive. Shirai had tried killing Saito’s clone but they kept coming out from somewhere which led her to this situation. She needed to break the core, Saito’s mind which controlling all of them but she had no luck on finding it. She didn’t find his brain yet. But Shirai knew some things for sure. Saito couldn’t make another duplicate of the DNA he had absorbing. He only could create one clone using it and that was why there was only one clone of the deceased Ara, Beryl, Orion, and Rigel. Not just that, Saito protected those clones from Shirai’s tools as Saito had seen how his own clone got shot by electric handgun and couldn’t restore it as it fell off from the rest slime. He couldn’t use it anymore and so if Shirai could shot those clones, Saito wouldn’t be able to restore them. Shirai had noticed about Saito’s absorbing ability. Saito only could absorb DNA from living beings, not the dead ones which was the main reason of him protecting the clones of deceased Apprehend Skill team using his own clones since he was still alive so he could make his own clones as much as he wanted. The tools Shirai had could destroy his slime and if that happened to hit his core, his brain then he would die for sure. Saito had pushed Shirai to use her tools which she brought and Shirai only had one explosive ball and one electric sticker left in her pocket as she had teleported her hand sword to one of those heads of Saito to get away from his yellow slime before. Making her couldn’t take back her handy sword as it had been trapped inside the dead slime. Saito’s slime became black and fell off as it died. Her electric handgun had been thrown away outside of that building and she couldn’t look for it as the slimes kept tailing her.

“You know, Shirai? You’re a lot like me. Your body can absorb the shock and damage as well as restore itself. I can see your body regenerating itself slowly. I can see black liquid restoring it. What’s that? Some kind of medicine you create?” Saito asked as he looked at the black liquid which coming out from Shirai’s wounds, restoring the lost part of her body so slowly.

“We aren’t the same and I’m not gonna tell you anything” Shirai said calmly and Saito threw out Shirai’s left leg band, left shoes, right glove, and right arm band to the ground as he couldn’t melt them using his slime.

“I don’t know what materials you use to create your equipments and tools but I know that I can’t melt them. I can melt your body though. We can keep doing this until you can’t move and I’ll figure out how to get you pregnant and how to get your DNA if I can’t impregnate you. However, I can’t let you teleport anymore” Saito filled the rest of that building with his slimes and Shirai knew she had no place to run anymore.

“There’s another crystal box in human size, filled by your sleeping gas inside it in a room at the middle floor. Who are you keeping inside it?” Shirai asked and Saito smiled.

“Don’t worry. She’s unharmed. She’s a pure gems like you. The hidden gems. She’s The Sacred Gems. One you can call as The Holy Gems. She is already in her weak state from the beginning as her health is dropped due to excessive use of her power. I help her to rest so she can recover herself faster. I plan to make her help us raising our children and make her as our children’s grandmother. I plan to make Neon-san as our children’s grandfather but he tries to stop me so I stab him using my crystal. I don’t kill him since he’s someone I see as my own father. He’s the ideal father whom I wanna have. Unlike Rigel-san who tutors me. He’s nothing but disgusting trash. Don’t you agree?” Saito said with bright smile and Shirai knew who was being kept inside that crystal.

“You’re not better than Rigel. In the matter of fact, you’re not even different to him. Both of you doing things to please yourself. All you wanna do is hurting and killing people. You’re nothing but some paranoid psychopath and I don’t wanna give myself to someone like you” Shirai said and Saito snapped.

“How dare you put me into the same place as him and insult me! Die! I’m gonna torture you to death!” Saito released his deadly acidic and poisonous gas in the same time.

Shirai closed her eyes as her eyes melted and turned into blood along with her internal organs. Saito trapped her inside his prison of slime then started absorbing her. Melting her into bones as he trying to get her DNA slowly. Shirai didn’t feel anything and didn’t know what happened to her as she heard nothing and saw nothing. She smelled nothing as well and the sense of deja vu coming to her brain. She had been in that state once before. As if she floating inside water. She let her body melting away. However, her brain which already tainted black from the beginning remained the same as she was inside her space of mind. She didn’t need her eyes to see inside her own mind. She saw herself lying on the black stone ground. Breathing just fine but she felt nothing and just lay there, staring at the dark ceiling calmly. Her mind was like an empty cave with unknown ends. She closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting just like that time. Just like how she doing in that state before. Saito absorbed her and watched her melted into bones so slowly. Not knowing that Shirai’s brain was still intact and untouched inside her skull.

\-- on the way to the hospital ruin, inside the flying helicopter after 15 minutes in silence --

Misaki got stunned as Shirai suddenly appeared in front of her, standing before her and touching her cheeks gently as her fingers holding her ears. Misaki looked up and saw Shirai looked at her with a sad face and a weak smile. But Shirai wore an elegant white wedding dress with its white veil on her head which stunning her. Shirai in front of her was different from Shirai she knew and that confused her.

“Shirai-san?” Misaki said carefully and Shirai sighed softly then pulled her hands away, putting her finger on Misaki’s lips and leaning to her face. “Um...” Misaki blushed and Shirai blew to her face gently, making Misaki closed her eyes.

“Misakichi? Don’t forget to put on your sticker” Aomi said and Misaki opened her eyes, looking around quickly.

“H-Huh? What?” Misaki got so confused as didn’t see Shirai anywhere, making Konori and Aomi looked at her confusedly.

“Your sticker. Put it on now. We’ll arrive at Shirai’s location soon” Konori smiled and Misaki realized that she had dozed off after some minutes inside that helicopter then had that dream.

“Okay” Misaki took out the yellow sticker then showed her back to others as she put it on her left chest, above her heart.

_Why am I having that kind of dream about Shirai-san? I hope they don’t know about it! I’m not talking in my sleep, right?_

Misaki had put it on then faced them again. Aomi talked to Heaven Canceller and Heaven Canceller sighed.

“Girls. We’ll jump off from this helicopter after we get above Shirai’s location. Konori will get into the building 1st and we’ll get in after her. Misakichi can jump off after me. I’ll jump off with Konori” Aomi said calmly, shocking Konori and Misaki by her plan.

“Pardon?” Konori and Misaki sweated cold sweat, couldn’t believe what they heard.

“We’ll invade that building from the sky then split up after getting inside it. Konori will look for Garnet-san then bring her to the roof so Heaven Canceller can pick her up. Misakichi will go with me to find Shirai and Konori will join in. We’ll fight Acidic Prime together. Shirai will tell us what to do. So, wear these headsets. I’ve gave one to Heaven Canceller. We need to stay in touch and alert each other about whatever happen to ourselves so we can help each other” Aomi gave them one headset each person for right ears then put on her own headset in her left ear.

“I can use my telepath to connect us. We don’t need to use headset and it’s safer for us to move in silence” Misaki said and Aomi blinked her eyes.

“Misakichi. Sorry but there’s something you must know” Aomi looked away with pale face and Konori sighed heavily.

“Shirai’s brain is... kind of a special case. You can’t access it without her permit. Even brain scanner gets error as her brain scanning result mostly. From all brain scanning she has, only one result showing something else beside error. That was when she awakened her esper ability and it wasn’t peaceful as she... somehow... made that machine exploded with a loud boom and some people got caught in it while she teleported herself to under her bed. I’m surprised that I’m still alive after getting caught in it” Konori smiled weakly and Misaki sweated cold sweat after hearing that.

“At least we got a result from that even though some of us got hospitalized for getting caught in that explosion. I never thought that would happen as I got caught in that explosion as well” Heaven Canceller smiled nervously.

“Shi-chan’s brain making the brain scanner goes wild while being scanned. You need to prepare something to defend yourself from the explosion when she gets her brain scanned. That’s why, Shi-chan must get scanned after everyone else. Whichever middle school she’ll enroll this year, they must be careful when scanning her or there’s gonna be another boom” Aomi said.

“It’s already nice for you to be able to get close to her. Shirai doesn’t really like being around telepaths and she won’t hesitate to hurt them when they try to manipulate her brain. Shirai hits people hard enough to make them fly away. At least 4 meters away from her. If she gets angry you may fly to another world. She never feels hesitate to hit people. She almost kills someone once before and trust me, she’s so scary when she gets really angry” Konori recalled the bank robbery case.

“However, this acidic prime guy. Kirigaya Saito isn’t someone we can deal with easily and so for Shi-chan. We must save her from him. Acid isn’t a good thing and so with poison. I can get rid of his poison so don’t worry about it. Just be careful with his acid and crystal” Aomi said then the helicopter stopped.

“I see a big crystal box on the roof” Heaven Canceller said as he opened the door to let them see it clearly.

Konori and Misaki kneeling down to see that crystal coffin while Aomi standing behind Konori. They saw it. The coffin of the fallen Apprehend Skill team. Stunning them.

“Konori” Aomi held Konori’s shoulders and Konori took a deep breath as she closed her eyes while Misaki shook her head.

“Let’s go down. I’m gonna kill that guy!” Konori stood up in anger and Misaki looked at her while Aomi looked away.

“Konori, listen. Don’t let anger control you. I’m here with you and Misakichi is with us as well. You can get angry but don’t let it take over you. I’m also angry because he... kills our friends and hurts Shi-chan by doing so. However, we don’t know what happens and Rigel-san isn’t inside that coffin. We must stay strong for everyone, okay?” Aomi said gently as she held Konori’s hands and Konori looked at Heaven Canceller and Misaki.

“I’m not gonna be easy on him!” Konori held her anger and Aomi took the card inside Konori’s shirt then pushed her out. “Eh?” Konori got confused and Aomi flashed a soft smile to Heaven Canceller and Misaki who got stunned by what they saw before Aomi jumping to Konori with that card on her right hand. “Aomi!!” Konori yelled loudly and Aomi grabbed her hand, making Konori hold her hand tightly.

“Konori, here” Aomi put the card on Konori’s lips then leaned closer to her and kissed the card, making Konori blushed instantly. “Don’t let it go, okay?” Aomi pulled away and the card glowed in various color, turning into a black katana.

“Don’t do it like that!” Konori grabbed that katana using her free hand and Aomi smiled at her happily as her free hand went to her skirt pocket then took out the white card.

“I can’t hear you!” Aomi winked at her then kissed that card while looking at Konori, making Konori blush in bright red.

Aomi glowed in various color then her hair and eyes colors changed as a white katana appeared before her free hand and white wings grew out from her back. Sparkling.

“I’ll see you later” Aomi pulled her hands away then flew up to Misaki.

“That’s my line!” Konori pulled out the black katana from its scabbard then her clairvoyance activated by itself as black wings grew out from her back. “Wake up!!” Konori flew down vertically with her new katana pointed to the ground, “Black flames!” Konori released black flames from her hands and the flame covered her katana blade, she broke through into that building using her flames and landed on the ground with her legs swiftly.

_Really!? Is this really Judgement?! Wait! Isn’t her esper ability clairvoyance?! From where that black flame come?!_

Misaki got confused and Aomi flew before her.

“Let’s get down” Aomi offered her hands to Misaki and Misaki held them.

Aomi taking her down by holding her hands and they landing on the ground quietly while Konori looking around with her clairvoyance. Now, they entered a building with some crystals around.

“Acidic Prime isn’t in my view range” Konori said and Aomi found Shirai’s shoes on the ground along with her gloves and headset monocle then went to those, picking them up and saving them inside her empty card by kissing that card while looking at those.

“Shi-chan was here earlier. Maybe he went after her” Aomi went down and touched the ground. “!? Get down!” Aomi pulled out her white katana and turned to them, making Misaki and Konori lay on their stomach, on the ground.

Aomi swung her katana horizontally, making a big eclipse slice of white flames. Throwing it to the incoming attack of ice eclipse slice. Those flame and ice crashed and exploded in the air.

“Konori. Take Misakichi and run from here. Go find Garnet-san! Hurry!” Aomi said as Beryl clone and Orion clone suddenly stood some meters away in front of them.

“Darn it! He cloning them!” Konori got up with Misaki, running away from there quickly.

“What is happening in here?!” Misaki yelled as she ran behind Konori.

“That guy creating a clone of people he kills! We need to find Garnet-san alive or we’ll be doomed if he kills her! Those ice slices... Beryl-san clone attacks us with her ice slices! And Orion-san clone is beside her!” Konori explained shortly as she kept running.

“This’s crazy!” Misaki yelled, kept running behind Konori.

Aomi glanced at Konori and Misaki then stared at the two doll clones in front of her.

“I’m sorry. I won’t let one of you go after them. Get back to your sleep!” Aomi charged into them and the fight between them broke out.

Konori saw Rigel clone coming from the corridor at their right side by her clairvoyance and quickly, pushed Misaki away until she fell on her butt then blocked the crystals blades which flew to them using her quick katana moves. Cutting those crystals into small pieces in some seconds to block that attack, making Misaki looked at her in disbelief.

“Rigel-san? So he killed you too. What a bother” Konori held her black katana tightly with both of her hands, facing Rigel clone who walking with his blade in his right hand. “Sorry but I must block him. Use your map card and look for Shirai. She’s the white dot in the map. I’ll cover you” Konori said and Misaki took out her map card along with her electric gun.

“Please don’t die!” Misaki got up then ran away to where the white dot was.

“Strange... Where’s Ara clone?” Konori sweated as she didn’t see Ara clone in her view range then Rigel charged to her with his blade, surprising Konori and they clashing against each other at there.

Misaki ran as fast as she could and followed the map she held. She had to find Shirai and she heard some things crashed and exploded from where she came. Aomi fought against two clones in the hall while Konori fought against one clone in the corridor. Misaki remembered those clone faces. She had met them yesterday when they were alive.

_Wait... Who was in the helicopter that time?! How much people in that team?!_

Misaki recalled then she saw light from behind her and glanced behind her back. Ara was flying toward her with her burning sword and her flames grew bigger.

“Really!?” Misaki turned into the corridor at her left and escaped from the giant fire ball which being thrown at her. “That can kill me!!” Misaki ran upstairs as she kept watch on her card and Ara flew to her. “Stop going after me!” Misaki turning around to face Ara and aiming the electric gun at her. “Eat this!” Misaki shot her and Ara fell down with electric bullet nested in her head, electrifying that clone while Misaki falling on her butt once again. “Aomi-san... What kind of weapon you give to me?” Misaki’s face turned into blue as she watched how dangerous the electric bullet from that electric gun. “Huh? The clone’s... turning into black?” Misaki raised her eyebrows as she watched the clone died off as it turned into black then fell to ground as black crumbles of burned slimes and the electric bullet died off. “It’s not moving anymore?” Misaki got up and looked at the gun she held carefully then got shocked as she found ****SHIRAI**** embed at the back side of that gun handle. “Really!?” Misaki yelped and remembered her task. “Ah! It’s not a time for this!” Misaki ran again, following the map she held.

Konori breathing heavily after battling against Rigel neck to neck and standing against the wall behind her, looking at Rigel clone which had fell on the ground and had turned into black by her flames. She held the wound on her left stomach. Rigel’s crystal bullet had shot through it and so with her right arm and thigh. There were some scratches on her face and body as well. Along with some bruises from some heavy and hard punches and kicks from Rigel clone.

“Never question why he becomes the best trainer in Anti-Skill. His speed and strength are like beast. His crystals are so tricky. I can’t believe I can beat him after not holding katana... for more than a year” Konori said to herself as she tried to breath normally.

Aomi floating in the air while looking at two dead slimes on the ground. Her eyes which were blue had turned into purple and there were some bruise of light burns on her body and face while the sides of her body had some cut wounds. She had survived Beryl and Orion combined attack, ice tornado shock. A tornado of ice storm and black lightning. Her blood dripped off from her wounds as she stayed still in the air, catching some breath while holding up the pain she felt.

“Orion-san and Beryl-san combined attack is so terrifying. If not because my hexagon shields, I won’t be able to survive it. No wonder Shi-chan let them train her” Aomi said and her hexagon shields showed themselves around her, cracking and falling to ground as light dust. “Where’s Ara clone?” Aomi went down then walked to where Konori and Misaki ran off.

Misaki ran to the 3rd floor of that 6 floored building then looked at the map card to find which room the white dot located. She found it and ran to that door.

“Shirai-san!?” Misaki got stunned as she didn’t find Shirai behind that door. “What... What is the meaning of this?” Misaki looked at her map card and looked at the big crystal box attached to the wall in front of her. “It’s not her” Misaki said then saw a white sticker on that crystal.

Shirai had been in that room and put her sticker on that crystal before teleporting away earlier when she was running away from Saito. Misaki stood before that crystal and tried to look into it. The sleeping gas inside it blocking her view and so Misaki using her ability to see things in slow motion without her remote again. Speechless. Misaki got so shocked by what she saw. The sleeping lady inside that box looked so alike to Aomi-san in her avatar change. She found Garnet. The Head Chief of Judgement who got kidnapped by Acidic Prime.

_What’s the meaning of this?! Is Shirai-san using this lady as reference to create that white card?!_

Misaki was so confused and in some minutes later, Konori and Aomi came into that room. Startling her and soon, they looking at each other.

“Um... She’s...” Misaki didn’t know what to say and Konori looked at Aomi who stared at Garnet then walked to that crystal quietly.

“So... This’s how our head chief, Garnet-san looks like. Her beauty’s really not fading away” Aomi smiled softly, surprising Konori and Misaki. “Hey. Do you think I’ll be as pretty as her when I become an old lady?” Aomi turned to Konori and Konori smiled gently.

“Sorry but Garnet-san isn’t that old. She’s not even in her 30th” Konori said frankly, shocking Misaki and Aomi.

“Eh?!! I thought she’s already in her 40th!” Aomi and Misaki yelped in disbelief and Konori sighed.

“I can’t believe you two thought of her like that” Konori said and Garnet opened her crimson eyes.

“I hear you clearly. I’m still young” Garnet said, startling them and they hiding behind Konori.

“I’m sorry!” Aomi and Misaki bowed deeply to her and Garnet laughed softly.

“It’s alright. Just help me get out of this box and please don’t call me Garnet-san. I’m not wearing my Judgement armband. Call me Akane-san, okay?” Garnet smiled sweetly and they looked at each other.

“But how to get you out from that crystal?” Misaki asked and Garnet looked at the gun Misaki held, making them looking at that gun. “You’re not serious, are you?” Misaki asked nervously and Garnet smiled brightly.

“I’m so~ serious” Garnet said happily and their faces turned pale as they knew how dangerous the bullet from that gun.

“This’s not a normal gun. It’s electric gun made by Shirai” Konori stated.

“I know what it’s just by a single glance. I’m the one who registering it into Judgement and Anti-Skill Equipments & Tools List after all~” Garnet smiled softly and so, Konori and Aomi held Misaki’s shoulders as they went to her sides.

“You can do it!” Aomi and Konori said to Misaki.

“Really!? But she’s your head chief!!” Misaki couldn’t believe what happened.

“Misakichi. Don’t worry about it. She’s the strongest esper in Judgement. She can withstand it” Aomi said and Misaki’s eyes twitched.

“Garnet-san is... I mean, Akane-san is stronger than Neon-san. The number one esper in Anti-Skill. This gun isn’t enough to knock her out” Konori added and Misaki looked at Garnet.

“It’s gonna be alright” Garnet said and Misaki sighed heavily.

“Don’t blame me if something happens” Misaki pouted and Garnet smiled. “Here I go” Misaki shot the crystal and soon, the electric bullet electrifying the crystal box and they covered their eyes with their arms.

The crystal box turned into black and the electric bullet died off. Garnet smiled as the sleeping gas had gone then kicked open that black slime. Garnet wore an elegant black lingerie and they got shocked to see her in that. They could see her curves and half of her thighs.

“Please don’t stare that much. I’m unmarried lady but I’ve a child. Let’s look for Shirai before that guy makes her snapped” Garnet walked to them with her bare foot and Konori sighed while others blushed as they did stare at her.

“We’ll look for her. You must go the roof. Heaven Canceller is waiting inside his helicopter above us” Konori said calmly and Garnet looked at her eyes.

“Hm? Hexa is here? How about Neon?” Garnet asked to Konori.

“Neon-san’s stomach has a giant crystal needle stabbing through him. He’s in the hospital. Please go to Heaven Canceller now, Akane-san” Konori said and Garnet held her shoulders.

“I’ve done something like this once before. And I regret it a lot” Garnet looked down sadly and they felt bad for her.

“Nya~” A black cat entered that room and they turned to see that black cat.

“Ah!! It’s you! You’re the one who steals my bag yesterday!” Misaki pointed at that cat and that cat went to Garnet then sat before her foot.

“Nya?” The cat smiled at Garnet and Garnet pulled away from Konori.

“Kuroneko...-san?” Garnet said as her tears welling up and that cat rubbed his head against her.

“Kuroneko-san?” The three girls got confused and Garnet picked up that black cat, keeping him in her arms.

“Sorry, girls. I and Kuroneko-san will go ahead to Hexa. I’ll trust my child to you. We’ll leave 1st” Garnet said then turned herself and that cat into light, leaving them in a flash.

“Konori... Is she just...” Aomi asked and Misaki sweated cold sweat as she saw Garnet winked at her, telling something unexpected to Misaki through telepath.

“Well, it’s supposed to be a secret so don’t tell Shirai and anyone else about this. Garnet-san is Shirai’s... adoptive mother. Kurone Akane-san. Akane is her real name” Konori said after clearing her throat and Aomi froze up by hearing that.

_I know you’re a telepath and I know you’ll find out about it soon. Shirai’s my own child and this cat is her father’s pet, Kuroneko-san. Keep it a secret, okay? As bonus, I don’t pick Konori as her supervisor because of her ability. I pick her because there’s someone who holds her hand gently. Don’t tell anyone about this, okay? By the way, you should just push her down and kiss her last night. I’m sure she won’t mind it if it’s you. Just remember to not moan when doing it or someone may caught you two doing it. Hehe._

Those were what Misaki heard through her telepathy and she was so shocked to hear that as her head steamed. Garnet just told her that she watched and heard what happened in Shirai’s room last night.

“It’s really shocking me but that explains why Shi-chan never sees Garnet-san in that building. But why she hides it from Shi-chan?” Aomi said curiously and Misaki snapped back to reality.

“Why? I don’t know why. Garnet-san told anyone who knows this to keep it a secret especially from Shirai” Konori said honestly and Aomi sighed.

“It can’t be helped. Let’s look for Shi-chan” Aomi said then walked out from that room.

“I’ll walk ahead. I’ve clairvoyance to track her” Konori said to Aomi while Misaki walked behind them.

“Misaki” Shirai appeared beside Misaki and Misaki stopped, turning to find Shirai from her dream standing beside her.

“Shirai-san?” Misaki said, making Konori and Aomi stopped then looked at her.

“Where?” Konori and Aomi asked, didn’t see Shirai whom standing beside her.

Misaki sweated cold sweat as she looked back at Shirai and she still stood beside her.

Looking at her warmly with a gentle smile.

_I must be seeing things!_

Misaki thought and Shirai held her right hand. Misaki blinked her eyes as she felt the warmth from that hand which holding her. Aomi and Konori didn’t know what happened as they looked at her confusedly. Soon, Misaki snapped and pulled her hand away from that Shirai.

_Shirai-san isn’t warm!_

Misaki stepped back and Shirai smiled at her then pointed at her map card before fading away. Misaki took her map card and looked at their positions on the map.

“This hospital has two buildings and one main corridor? We get into the wrong building! Shirai-san is in another building!” Misaki showed the map to them and they grabbed Misaki’s arms then took her to fly with them to another building in full speed.

“Misaki!/Misakichi!” Konori and Aomi said as a big slime blocking the main corridor to the another building then Misaki aimed the gun at that slime then shot it.

“Shirai-san!?” Misaki yelled and Saito along with his clones turned to them with a big slime behind them.

Konori and Aomi put Misaki down then stood before Misaki with their katanas, staying on guard as Saito and his clones stood in front that big slime. Shirai had turned into a skeleton completely, wearing only her ring whistle, shirt, and pants. Saito had moved her to that building and now, he had to face Konori and Aomi.

“Where’s Shirai? Where are you hiding her?!” Konori asked angrily, making Saito and his clones laughed loudly.

“You’re too late! She’s already dead! I’ve melted her into skeleton! If I can’t have her her then no one can have her either!” Saito said and they got shocked to hear that.

Dead. They couldn’t believe it. Shirai might get wounded, but not dead was what they could believe. They knew it, they still felt it. Shirai was waiting for their helps. Shirai still inside her mind, standing as she felt nothing. Looking straight to nowhere. She didn’t know why she stood up, she just wanted to stand and wait. She didn’t see herself anymore but became herself inside her mind. Seeing nothing inside her mind. Then something happened out of the box.

“Shirai-san” Misaki called from behind her, making Shirai turned around to see her. “I got you” Misaki smiled happily as she put her finger on Shirai’s lips, turning that black space into white space. “I’ll wait so… please come and tell me your real feelings to me. I want you to not hold back. Whatever your answer, I’ll listen to it and accept it. Because… I want you to be happy. So, if you’re still… in love with her… I’ll accept it” Misaki smiled sadly and Shirai stared at her confusedly.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying but I don’t like hearing that and that face of yours. Don’t show me that kind of face” Shirai said calmly and firmly, surprising Misaki by that.

“You sound like you love me. It makes me happy” Misaki smiled happily but her tears came out. “You shouldn’t be this kind to me or I’ll misunderstand it. Shirai-san” Misaki looked down and Shirai held her face, making her looked at her again.

“I’m not being kind to anyone” Shirai said frankly and Misaki looked at her confusedly. “I’ll get angry if you show me that sad face. I really don’t like that kind of face. Especially from you. Also… Don’t decide my feelings by yourself. Misaki” Shirai wiped away her tears and hugged her gently. “It’s gonna be alright. You’ve me so don’t cry by yourself. I’ll keep you safe. You can rest assured. I won’t let anything hurt you. I’ll handle it” Shirai said calmly, soothing her and Misaki hugging her tightly.

“I like you” Misaki closed her eyes as she started to fade away. “Shirai-san. I… I really love you” Misaki smiled and Shirai patted her head gently.

“Let’s eat together later” Shirai said and Misaki giggled softly.

“Okay” Misaki disappeared and Shirai looked at her empty hands.

“It… feels warm” Shirai touched her chest, right above her heart.

Konori and Aomi flying around while slashing Saito clones with their flames slices and Misaki running around while shooting the clones near her. They were fighting against Acidic Prime, trying to get behind him to reach Shirai. Shirai was still a skeleton but her blood... Her black blood came out from her brain and ran on her bones slowly while Saito was so busy fighting against 3 girls and trying to keep his clones overwhelming them as they could kill his slimes with their attacks easily. Shirai’s eyes grew back and soon, her black blood covered her like capsule then regenerated a new body for her as it came into her brain again. Saito got so shocked as he felt Shirai’s presence behind him and Shirai teleported her last explosive ball below her. Shocking everyone with a sudden loud boom as she entered their view as her body flew up, above that giant slime. Using knock-back from that explosion like before.

“His brain!” Shirai yelled and they knew what to do as Konori tracked his brain using her clairvoyance while Misaki tracked his brain using her telepath eyes.

“Get it!” Konori jumped to the real Saito and Aomi joined in from another side, blocking his movement while Misaki aimed her gun at his neck.

“Get lost!!” They said in sync and attacked him in the same time, separating his head from his body.

“I’m not letting you alive” Shirai teleported behind his head and grabbed his brain with both of her hands, going through his yellow slime head. “Misaki!” Shirai teleported his brain to the air, 3 meters away in front of Misaki’s aim. “Destroy his brain!” Shirai’s hands melted a bit and Misaki shot the electric bullet at that brain.

It was so sudden and unexpected. Saito’s brain created crystal on the ground behind Misaki while dodging the electric bullet. In a blink of eyes, that crystal grew into a long lance, stabbing through Misaki’s stomach. Shocking them all. Shirai’s brain clicked as her black blood entered her sight from the edge of her view, tainting everything she saw in black. Shutting down her mind with full force.

“Gh!?” Shirai choked out some black blood as she floated in the air, knocked out by her own blood.

Misaki was frozen up by the sudden stab and dropped the electric gun while Konori flew up to Shirai to calm her down as she saw her threw up her black blood from her mouth. Meanwhile, Aomi flew to Saito’s brain and tried to cut it vertically from below but his brain created colorful slime to shield itself and flew up as Aomi’s katana hit it.

“Bastard!” Aomi cursed angrily.

“Shirai! Calm down!” Konori almost reached Shirai but that black blood had come out from her ears and eyes.

“Misakichi?!” Aomi held Misaki’s face and Misaki looked at her confusedly as she was so lost.

“Wah!?” Konori got pushed away by the black blood which came out from Shirai’s wounded back suddenly. “Augh!” Konori crashed to the floor, surprising Aomi and Misaki.

“What… What the heck?” Saito’s brain recovered his slimy yellow head again and floated in the air, staring at the black blood which running around Shirai, creating black ball with some big gaps like some kind of wide strings.

“Misakichi, hang in there! I’ll take you out from this thing!” Aomi held Misaki and pulled her away from that crystal, while Misaki’s brain used pain cancelation on herself without the help of her remote automatically.

“What… What happens to Shirai-san? That black thing… What’s that?” Misaki asked as she held her bleeding stomach and Aomi looked at where Misaki looked, Shirai.

“That’s… not a good news” Aomi didn’t know what to say and Konori got up hardly.

“That’s her blood. She’s losing her mind. We must calm her down before she’s done making her black ball using it” Konori said and they looked at her.

“That thing is her blood?! Are you joking?!” Misaki couldn’t believe it and Konori sighed.

“It’s hard to believe but her blood turns into black if stay in the open air. But it fades away like alcohol after turning into black. Even so, she has black blood inside her from the beginning. It’s all in her brain, tainting it in black. That’s why brain scanner and telepath can’t read her brain. Her black blood protects her mind but now she’s losing her mind. Her black blood comes out from her… to create black sphere to trap herself inside it as she’s going on rampage. However… That black sphere will be black hole when it’s completed. This is why she has Apprehend Skill watching her back. Apprehend Skill is created not just to protect and assist her. But to stop her when she’s on rampage” Konori said and Misaki got so shocked to hear that. “Misaki. Aomi. Please deal with Saito. I’m gonna try to stop her. I’m her supervisor after all” Konori smiled and they nodded.

“Deal with me? Can you even do that? I’m a polished gems. None of you can kill me!” Saito said, mocking them.

“Misakichi. Let’s kill his brain slowly” Aomi snapped and Misaki took out her remote.

“Let’s burn his brain to death” Misaki used her ability on Saito, using her special remote.

“AAAAAARRRGGHH!!!” Saito screamed in pain as his brain burned and boiled.

“Shut up!” Aomi flew behind him then hit him to the ground, making him screamed in silent as he got buried down into the ground.

Konori flew to Shirai and tried to get closer to her but the air spinning around Shirai pushed her away and some of her black blood went to the rest parts of Saito, turning those into black while absorbing it.

“SHIRAI! CALM! DOWN!!” Konori yelled and Shirai didn’t listen to her. “SHE’S NOT LISTENING!” Konori yelled and they looked at them.

“TRY YELLING SOMETHING ELSE TO HER!” Aomi yelled back while held Misaki as they kneeling down, trying to not get pushed away and Konori taking a deep breath.

“SHIRAI! IT’S TIME TO EAT!!” Konori tried and not worked.

“Konori… She’s not a dog” Aomi couldn’t believe what she heard while Misaki tried to find the right words to say to them in this situation.

“SHIRAI! WAKE UP!!” Konori tried but not worked either.

“She’s out of her mind, duh! Try something else!” Aomi said and Konori looked at her.

“I’m trying!” Konori said then remembered the 1st sweet which Aomi made to welcome Shirai in their place. “SHIRAI! AOMI MAKES SOME ICE CREAMS!” Konori said and Shirai’s black blood got slower a bit as the pressure from the air became weaker.

“You’re joking. That’s worked on her? Shi-chan really likes ice creams that much?” Aomi couldn’t believe it and Misaki remembered what Shirai said to her last night.

_No way it’s like that! It can’t be that, right? Right??_

Misaki’s head steamed as she recalled what Shirai said about her hand. Soft and smell sweet like ice cream. Misaki hid her face using her hands, making Aomi confused.

“LET’S GO HOME AND EAT ICE CREAMS TOGETHER! LET’S EAT TOGETHER WITH UIHARU AND MISAKI!” Konori yelled and the black blood ran slower a bit.

“SHI-CHAN! COME HERE AND LET’S GRAB SOME ICE CREAMS!” Aomi yelled and the black blood flew to Misaki, wanting to catch her.

“REALLY!?” Misaki ran away quickly, forgetting about her wound. “I’M NOT SOME ICE CREAMS!!” Misaki yelled as she ran around, not agreeing with her being ice cream.

“Eh? What??” Aomi and Konori watched it confusedly while Saito’s brain finally exploded, killing him instantly.

“Konori. Is it okay?” Aomi flew to Konori’s side and Konori saw how eager those strings of black blood trying to catch Misaki.

“Well… It’s hard to tell. But they don’t look like they’ll harm her. They just trying to hold her. Maybe. Also, they stop making the black sphere so it’s good actually” Konori said and Aomi stared at Shirai whose eyes closed, unconscious.

“Shi-chan not awake?” Aomi asked and Konori looked at Shirai, ignoring Misaki who still on her full run.

“She loses her mind so maybe?” Konori wasn’t sure and Misaki finally tripped then got caught by those black blood before she hitting the ground but they happened to wrapped her chest and thighs, making Misaki blushed as she feeling them holding her.

“?! SHIRAI-SAN!” Misaki yelled out and Shirai’s brain snapped. “Wah!” Misaki fell to the ground as the black blood rushed back into Shirai’s wounded back then Shirai fell down, making Konori flew to catch her.

“I’ll carry her” Konori said with Shirai on her arms and Aomi smiled.

“I’ll carry Misakichi then” Aomi went to tap Konori’s nose once then flew to Misaki, picking her up on her arms.

“How about Acidic Prime?” Misaki asked and Aomi sighed softly.

“He’s dead. Also… We must go back to the helicopter” Aomi said and they left that building.

“Shirai? Are you with us?” Konori asked as she flew next to Aomi and Misaki, asking Shirai whose eyes closed.

“Maybe she falls asleep?” Aomi said and Misaki looked at Shirai.

“I can’t understand her” Misaki looked away with deep blush on her cheeks, covering her chest with her arms as she still on guard.

“Even the strongest telepath like you can’t understand her, huh? Guess that’s fair. Since none of us can understand her mind” Konori smiled and they went into the helicopter.

Garnet and Heaven Canceller welcomed them and the cat climbed to Garnet’s left shoulder while the crystal coffin was behind Heaven Canceller’s seat, being tied tightly to his seat. Shirai lay on the seat by her stomach while they all sat on the floor, trying to stay awake and having Misaki using her pain cancelation on them. Garnet stood before the window and used her ability to melt down the whole hospital building using sunlight then rested near Shirai. Aomi canceling her Avatar change and her white katana along with Konori’s katana and their wings faded into light balls.

“You girls had done your best today, let’s head back to my hospital and rest in the special ward under my office” Heaven Canceller smiled as he drove the helicopter back to his hospital’s roof.

“Yeah, let’s just do that and we need your treatments” Misaki sighed softly.

“Misaki... Your stomach... the hole from that stabbing is... almost gone” Konori said and they looked at her stomach.

“I... I don’t know what happens” Misaki got confused and Aomi smiled with her left hand held a green card.

“What’s that card?” Konori and Garnet asked, making Aomi turning her card to them.

“Special buff card. Restoring the lost body parts. It doesn’t heal wounds though. Only helping us to regenerate the lost part of our bodies. Shi-chan created this for a case like this. It’ll be nice if she did created some card to heal wounds or to remove poison. But it’s still nice, right? Though so... we can’t revive the dead. Restoring souls isn’t like restoring the lost body parts” Aomi stared at the crystal coffin where Ara, Beryl, and Orion bodies being kept together.

“We can’t survive without Shirai’s help. If she didn’t created those cards and those weapons, we wouldn’t be able to fight against Acidic Prime, right? But how come she creates all of those?” Konori said and they looked at Garnet.

“I know you all expecting me to know how but even if I’m her mother, she never tells me about it. She keeps quiet about what happened to her and keeps the case about her to herself. It’s almost 3 years after that case. But she never once talks about it. Maybe that because I’m also keeping some things to myself. I don’t want her to get involved. The past must stay in the past and I want it to stay like that” Garnet smiled weakly and Heaven Canceller sighed.

“Unfortunately, it doesn’t look that way. Kirigaya Saito knows your past. I’ve told you to tell Shirai-san at least but you not listening. She’s your own daughter so don’t hide it from her. It’s related to her no matter how much you deny it. Kurone-san sends her cat to check on the two of you. You mustn’t carry on everything by your own. I’m on your side, Akane-san. And so with these girls and Neon-san” Heaven Canceller said calmly and Garnet looked at them all.

“I can’t tell about it yet. Having some people you think as your friends betraying you is... really suffocating. If I tell you and you betray me, I’ll have no choice but to get rid of you. I can’t take that risk. So, I’m sorry” Garnet said and they understood why.

“I can understand that you’re scared of being betrayed. All of us do. But until when you wanna be scared?” Misaki looked sad and they got surprised by that. “Shirai-san told me that she’ll be my support so I don’t have to push myself and she promised to keep me safe. But she doesn’t leave anyone behind. She holds our hands, doing what she can to keep us safe. She asks for help and asks for support. Even if she tells us nothing about her case but at least... she keeps us around. Can’t you trust us a bit more and let us support you? Who’s Acidic Prime actually? Why he wants Shirai-san and you? What we can do for you? Tell us, please” Misaki said, begging and Garnet sighing softly.

“I want you all to be stronger to help me protect her, support her. Make sure that she’s fine and stay on her side. That’ll help me a lot as her mother and your friend. As for Acidic Prime. I’ll investigate about him and everyone connected to him. I only hope someone like him won’t show up anymore. We can’t always stick together and... there will be a time when Shirai loses her mind and no one can stop her. We must be more careful and be smarter. We don’t know how much our enemies and where they hide. We don’t know when they will come out... It’s just my intuition but I think... I think Shirai had faced someone like Acidic Prime before or even worse. That’s why, we must be ready for the worse at anytime. For ourselves at least” Garnet said seriously, being as mature as her age, at least.

“We’ll do what we can” Konori and Aomi said.

“I’ll try my best” Misaki said and Garnet smiled at them.

“Thank you” Garnet said and so they all went to the hospital.

Garnet had returned to her office along with the crystal coffin, securing her friends in there before Shirai waking up. Konori, Aomi, Misaki, and Shirai followed Heaven Canceller to his office then Shirai teleported the crystal on Neon to her hand and absorbed it using her black blood while Neon wasn’t awake. Heaven Canceller gave them whatever they needed to treat their wounds inside 4 bags. One bag for each person. Then he opened the secret ward under his office, letting them to went into there and closed it back after they all got into there. He sighed then treated Neon’s wound. Misaki looked around inside that room. There were two beds which had curtains surround each bed, 8 seats with one bed had 4 seats each bed, two restrooms, two bathrooms, 4 small drawers which at left and right of each bed, and some hospital clothes inside the drawers along with some towels and some bath stuffs. All new and clean.

“I can’t believe I will stay in the hospital again” Konori sighed and Aomi went to the drawer near the wall of the bed at right side.

“Be happy that I’m also trapped here with you this time” Aomi put her bag on that drawer then put her card box next to it. “And remember that Shi-chan and Misakichi are with us this time as well” Aomi added and Konori walked to her.

“Your hair is still red” Konori took some of Aomi’s hair on her right hand and Shirai pulled Misaki to the drawer next to another bed, ignoring her seniors.

“We must take a bath” Shirai said to Misaki as she helped Misaki to put her bags on the drawer after putting her own bag.

“Together?” Misaki asked and Shirai gave a towel and a set of clothes to Misaki then took ones for herself.

“Yeah” Shirai said and Misaki took medicine bag with her.

“O-Okay. Let’s treat our wounds in bathroom as well” Misaki followed Shirai into the bathroom and closed the door, letting the older girls to have some private talk.

“It’s my real hair color and my eyes is a type that can change color. Usually they are navy but sometimes they are purple. In our fight earlier they are purple” Aomi said calmly and Konori hugged her from behind.

“I wanna say this after... we spent our 1st school trip together in middle school. I’m glad that you stay by side and I’m so grateful that you never push me away. You always... pay attention to me and look after me. I wanna thank you for that and I’m sorry for invading your privacy with my eyes ability. I never have someone really close to me like you so I... I feel a bit scared that you’ll go away and won’t come back. My parents had died since I’m little and my grandparents who raising me aren’t around anymore. It makes me worried and scared. You’re the 1st person who’s this close to me. If the same thing happens to you, I... I may kill myself to go after you. I can’t bear to stay alive without you. I can’t raise Shirai without you by my side. I just can’t do anything right without you” Konori cried and Aomi smiled softly as she heard Konori’s real feelings.

“You’re really helpless. Don’t cry on my back. You can hug me from the front, you know?” Aomi said gently and Konori pulled away then Aomi turned to face her. “I won’t leave your side. So don’t worry about it. There’s no way I leave my crybaby hubby raising my child by herself” Aomi took off Konori’s glasses then put it on her card box, resting her arms on Konori’s shoulders. “My chief can’t do everything by her own and my roommate can’t take care of herself. Also... My best friend can’t stop crying if I’m not there beside her. My drama king can’t do her role well without me as her drama queen. How can I leave you? When you get a boyfriend and get married?” Aomi stared at Konori’s eyes deeply and Konori got shocked by the last question.

“No. I’m not gonna have boyfriend or husband” Konori said and Aomi looked away.

“Then... Until I get myself a boyfriend and get married?” Aomi changed the question and Konori hugged her tightly.

“I’m not giving you to anyone else! You... You’re my wife. Am I not your husband for you?” Konori wanted to cry and Aomi was surprised by that.

“You never ask me to marry you. Forget about being lovers. You don’t even confess your love to me outside of our plays” Aomi said and Konori remembered that.

“T-Then... Um... I... I really like you and... I wanna be with you forever so... please marry me and be my wife. Yanagisako Aomi-san” Konori said carefully, proposing Aomi right off the bat, making Aomi blushing in beet red and in disbelief.

Regardless of they remembered or not but Shirai and Misaki heard the whole conversations they had. Stunned as they heard the unexpected marriage proposal. Shirai and Misaki looked at each other. Still standing to take off their own clothes.

“Um... Shirai-san. Is this okay for us to sleep in the same room as them?” Misaki asked and Shirai thought about that.

“It’s fine. They always like a couple since the start. It’s just that Konori-senpai never takes the hints from what they’re doing. She doesn’t even know even though Aomi-senpai always gives some hints to her but she never once takes her hints. Also... Konori-senpai skips on much steps. She’s a type who’ll pick the best thing and marriage is higher than dating. In love position, marriage partner is the highest position so I know that she’ll aim straight to that position. But I don’t think she’ll really do it like that” Shirai said and Misaki sighed softly.

“How about you? Dating 1st or get married 1st?” Misaki asked.

“Get married so I won’t have to worry much. I’ve a right to hit whoever trying to hit on my wife and I don’t have to feel sorry for them” Shirai said calmly.

“You already hit some people and arrest them. You’re in Judgement and an Ace at it. No one will be brave enough to try hitting on your love partner. Even you’re not married with her yet” Misaki said frankly then noticed something a bit off from their chatting. “W-Wife? You’re looking for a wife? Not husband?” Misaki asked, making sure she hearing it right.

“I don’t like males and I don’t need a husband. I can be a husband myself, can’t I?” Shirai said and Misaki recalled the requirements to be a good husband she had in her mind (which were: loyal, kind, honest, gentle, responsible, smart, strong, caring, good leader, good decision maker, had good savings).

“You’ll be a good husband but do you even know whom you wanna take as your wife?” Misaki blushed slightly but kept her eyes on Shirai.

“I don’t know? Maybe the 1st girl who confesses their love to me?” Shirai said calmly and Misaki blushed in bright red.

“That’s skipping more steps than Konori-san did!! L-Look! Konori-san and Aomi-san know each other since they enroll in the same middle school and had spent more times together for more than 3 years. I can understand why Konori-san skipped the dating part since they already knew each other for years. But what you say is... um... too risky. Feelings can change as the time flies by and so with people. You must know her for at least... a year or so to know her...” Misaki said nervously and carefully while Shirai listened to her.

“You’re right but Aomi-senpai keeps her eyes on Konori-senpai since she sees her for the 1st time and observes her from close while keeping watch on people around them. She tells me to focus on someone you’re so curious about or on someone you that makes you feel so comfy just by having them around. I don’t have that much of feelings so I don’t do that. But... I must say that I hate seeing people around me get hurt. Let’s just take off our clothes and wash ourself. We must clean our wounds” Shirai took off her shirt, making Misaki saw her abs stomach in disbelief.

“You... You’ve abs stomach...” Misaki stared at Shirai’s abs stomach flatly and Shirai looked at Misaki calmly.

“Aomi-senpai has the same stomach as me while Konori-senpai has better one than us. Her abs is more... formed? Something like that and she’s a heavy hitter. She was trained in her family’s heavy martial art judo since little. You must see how she gets mad and hits bad guys with her own body. She’s like a wild bear” Shirai said and Misaki sweated cold sweat.

“I don’t think you must say that in front of her. But really... you Judgements sure have athletic body. Even your stomach is abs. Unlike mine” Misaki sighed then took off her shirt and Shirai stared at her chest. “Where are you looking at, Shirai-san?” Misaki covered her chest with her arms as she blushed, angry and shy at the same time.

“Your breasts are almost as big as Konori-senpai’s. Maybe around the same size as Aomi-senpai’s. But hers is a type that looks smaller when she’s wearing her shirt. Maybe the difference in her softness and yours softness make it like that? I can see how big yours are but I can’t see how big hers are when you two wearing shirt” Shirai didn’t hold back and blurted out what she thought frontally, making Misaki steamed in beet red.

“Sh... Shut up!! I know I’m fat!!” Misaki threw a bottle of liquid soap near her to Shirai and Shirai teleported away.

“You’re not fat. Just more squishy” Shirai said and Misaki threw much things to Shirai while Shirai dodged them all using her reflexes and teleports.

Meanwhile the two younger girls having a fight in the bathroom, Aomi looking away from Konori as she wasn’t expect Konori to ask her hand for marriage.

“Aomi. Won’t you give me your answer? Please?” Konori pulled away and held Aomi’s hands, pleading to her for an answer.

“I-I think we must go to bathroom and clean ourselves before our wounds get infected and give us fever” Aomi changed the topic and Konori pulled off Aomi’s red ribbon, surprising Aomi as Konori holding her right ear to turn her head to face Konori again carefully.

“Bath can wait. I want your answer” Konori said firmly and Aomi knew how serious Konori right now.

“You’re so stubborn that makes my head hurts” Aomi sighed then leaned to Konori, kissing her right cheek. “We are too young to get married so let’s be lovers until then. Keep your hands off me when we’re in public, okay? No sneaking hands in front of people” Aomi said and Konori beamed.

“I love you” Konori kissed Aomi’s right cheek, returning the favor and showing her happiness.

“We must take a bath and treat our wounds as well as change our clothes” Aomi said and Konori kissed her lips, stealing her 1st kiss.

“Okay” Konori smiled brightly and Aomi blushed in beet red.

“Let’s take our stuffs and get done with it. You wild beast” Aomi took the medicine bag and Konori took the clothes for them and a towel along with new bath stuffs.

“Can I wash your back?” Konori asked and Aomi looked away as she walked to the empty bathroom’s door.

“Just washing? Can you do it?” Aomi teased as she opened the door while smiling at Konori.

“I-I can do it just fine. We’ve done it before in our school trips!” Konori held her embarrassment as she understood what Aomi implied.

“I’m still a virgin so be gentle, okay?” Aomi stepped into bathroom and Konori got shocked to hear that.

“G-Geez! I only wanna wash your back” Konori followed her then closed the door.

Konori got stunned as she saw Aomi undressing herself in front of her and Aomi stopped as she saw how red Konori right now.

“Are you sure you can wash my back only?” Aomi asked and Konori took off her clothes as well.

“I can do it. I can. Washing your back is simple” Konori said and Aomi took the rest of her clothes.

“Okay. You can wash my back. Only” Aomi sat on the stool under the shower calmly and Konori stood on her knees behind her. “Don’t rub me too hard, okay? I have some wounds at my sides and they start stinging a lot” Aomi said and Konori looked at those cut wounds.

“I know. I’ll do it carefully” Konori said softly and Aomi smiled.

Refreshing. If one had to say. Konori put the liquid soap medicine on her palms then rubbed them against Aomi’s back carefully. Aomi blushed and Konori blushed as well. After washing her back, Aomi took the soap and washed the rest of herself while Konori washed her own body after taking another stool and sitting on it. Backing Aomi.

“Aomi. You know. I’ve been wondering... something... Can I touch you... know?” Konori broke the silence and Aomi blushed as she felt Konori had leaned to her back with hands touching her stomach.

“Konori. You’re touching me right now. You should ask before doing it. Not while doing it” Aomi resisted and startled as Konori kissed her back neck.

“Soft... and sweet” Konori whispered to her left ear then her hands groped Aomi’s breast, messaging them while kissing Aomi’s neck and shoulders.

“N-Needy” Aomi held her moan and a hand slipped between her thighs. “That’s... Konori, you’re being so... I can’t believe it” Aomi covered her mouth as Konori pulled her to sit on her laps while wrapping herself around Aomi.

“It’s fine. No one knows. I wanna feel you closer” Konori pulled Aomi closer with her left hand while her right hand played with Aomi’s pussy, leaning to Aomi even more.

“Don’t do this on the bed later” Aomi trembling and held on Konori’s arm.

“I can’t promise that” Konori slipped a finger into her, making Aomi jolted in pleasure. “I like feeling you this close and you’re hugging me really tightly” Konori fucked her with her finger, making Aomi wetter and shaking even more.

While Konori had good grab on Aomi, Shirai sat in the bathtub with Misaki sat backing her. Shirai’s left cheek had red hand mark and probably, a mark of Misaki slapping her some minutes ago. Shirai happened to catch Misaki who slipped on the soapy floor (the bottle of liquid soap medicine cracked and spilled the soap on the floor after Misaki threw it for unknown times to Shirai). However, Shirai happened to grab her chest when catching her while Misaki fell forward. Making Misaki turned to her then slapped her and both of them fell to the floor with Shirai’s hands holding Misaki’s back head and back. Protecting her from the fall but she landed on Misaki with face landed straight to her chest, making Misaki slapped her harder on the same cheek.

“I don’t understand why you must slap me twice. It’s all an accident” Shirai said confusedly, not feeling a bit pain from it.

“Don’t ask why. Even if we both girls, it doesn’t mean I’ll let you touch me like that even though it’s an accident” Misaki blushed in bright red as red as the slap mark on Shirai’s left cheek.

“I must say that they are really so squishy and so springy. They pushed back against me when I crashed to them and it felt like they hugged me. It’s kinda stuffy being between them even though they are so soft and so smooth though” Shirai commented, reviewing her boobs and Misaki blushing harder.

“Shirai-san!” Misaki turned to her then put her hands on Shirai’s mouth. “Please say no more” Misaki’s head steamed as she begged and Shirai blinked her eyes. “Please look away when someone’s naked in front of you” Misaki said and Shirai pulled away.

“I don’t understand. We must look at someone who talks to us, right? We are talking now so isn’t it rude for me to look away while talking to you?” Shirai asked confusedly and Misaki sighed then sat on Shirai’s laps, leaning to her until their foreheads met.

“What you do to me can be sexual harassment, don’t you know that?” Misaki asked and Shirai raised her hands.

“I don’t touch you by my will. It’s an accident and isn’t it normal for girls to talk about their chests? I see all girls in public bath talk about it. Some of them even groping another girl’s chest” Shirai said frankly and Misaki remembered that.

“D-Don’t you feel shy when someone doing that to you when you’re bathing?” Misaki asked shyly and Shirai looked away, thinking about it.

“I’m still a kid. No one doing that to me and mine is flat. Touching them is meaningless, isn’t it?” Shirai said calmly as she stared at Misaki again.

“I’m sorry about that” Misaki pulled her face away. “But you’re still growing and not to mention you’ve a good abs stomach there” Misaki said calmly as she stared flatly at Shirai’s stomach.

“I’m moving a lot and I like working out with Konori-senpai and Aomi-senpai. It’s normal” Shirai stated and Misaki looked at her in disbelief.

“Having abs stomach for girls is normal you say? Really?” Misaki sighed then touched Shirai’s stomach and snapped as she felt how nice it was. “H-Huh? What? Are they even real? It’s not as soft as mine but it feels nice like... like fresh, crispy ripped bread out from oven!” Misaki was so confused and so shocked as her hands touching that abs stomach.

“Somehow I feel something’s wrong with that but... It does look like ripped bread” Shirai had a mixed feelings about it and Misaki stared at Shirai’s flat chest.

“I think you need to eat a lot and drink as much to make them grow bigger. How flat” Misaki commented and Shirai sighed.

“I don’t need them bigger. They bounce if they’re big and that’s just annoying when I’m moving around. Not to mean bigger is heavier” Shirai said flatly and Misaki snapped.

“So you admit that I’m heavy” Misaki said. “How mean” Misaki sulked.

“You’re heavy but not fat. It’ll be weird if you’re lighter than me. If your weight bothers you, shouldn’t you go on diet?” Shirai said calmly and Misaki got an idea.

“You’re mean” Misaki pouted then smiled, “But the insults just add to your adorable ability” Misaki smiled happily.

“I’m not insulting you. Let’s get dressed up before you get sick” Shirai said softly and Misaki hugged her. “What’s wrong? Get dizzy? Want me to carry you?” Shirai asked and Misaki pulled away with a happy smile.

“No. Let’s get out and put on some medicines~” Misaki got off from her and stood up, going out from the bathtub and Shirai following after her.

_Maybe... I really miss a big chance yesterday. But being this close to her is already nice. Hehe..._

Misaki grinned happily as she took out some spray and some cream from medicine bag and Shirai dried herself using her towel.

“Shirai-san! Help me put on my medicine please~” Misaki hugged her from behind while holding the said medicines and Shirai took them while keeping her towel hang on her shoulders.

“Your wound is...” Shirai turned and saw the ring shaped wound on Misaki’s stomach and back from the mirror. “It’ll sting for you” Shirai said and Misaki looked at her wound.

“I’ll be fine if I hug you like this. Ehehe” Misaki hugged her and Shirai sprayed her wound. “Ow” Misaki tightened her hug as she flinched by the stinging she felt and Shirai put on the cream on her wound carefully.

“Done. Maybe you should use your pain cancelation on yourself before I treat the wound on your stomach?” Shirai said and Misaki pulled away.

“I can learn to withstand it. After all... Your wound is far bigger than mine and you don’t even flinch a bit” Misaki looked at Shirai wounded hands and back.

“My body is numb, unlike yours. Don’t compare your body to mine. If it hurts too much, you must cancel the pain as you’ve the ability to do it. Being in pain isn’t good” Shirai said gently and Misaki smiled warmly.

“Shirai-san. I learn some things from today’s battle. I must withstand the pain I feel and keep pushing forward. I was... a coward who fights from behind. Thinking that it’s safe to keep hiding and doing sneak attack on my enemies. But today, I know that I’m wrong. I wanna be able to stand up for myself and fight back. You lose your mind today because of me, right? You told me that you will defend me but I get hurt right before your eyes and that makes you lose your mind. You don’t show it but I know you feel guilty about it. It’s not your fault. You’re not the one who hurting me. So don’t feel bad about it. The same goes for your comrades in arms. What happens to them isn’t your fault. You must let them go and keep go on like their wishes. Now, just put the medicine on me and I’ll put some on you too. It’s a fair give and take, okay?” Misaki held Shirai’s face and Shirai sighed softly.

“Okay. I’ll continue treating your wound then” Shirai did the same to Misaki’s wound on her stomach then wrapped them neatly by clean bandage and Misaki smiled happily as she no longer felt the pain.

“Now’s my turn” Misaki said gladly, doing the same thing to Shirai’s hands and back.

They all done dealing with their wounds and done dressing up then getting out from bathroom in the same time. They got on the bed while waiting for their meals then eating their meals together. Sitting on the seat while eating their mixed meals as they had skipped both breakfast and lunch. Plus yesterday dinner for Misaki while plus yesterday lunch and dinner for Shirai. After done having meal together.

“Shirai? How about you get some sleep? I’ll sleep with Aomi right away since we’re so exhausted by today’s case and I’m sure you’re also exhausted. You’ve fought him by yourself for hours until we come, right? I hear from Aomi you don’t sleep for 3 nights too. You must rest a lot today” Konori said and Shirai looked at Aomi.

“I’m good. It’s not even dark at outside yet” Shirai said and Misaki got on their bed then slipped under the blanket.

“Shirai-san. Come here and close our curtains. You sleep with me now” Misaki said and Shirai looked at Aomi and Konori.

“Just go to bed and sleep, okay? You’ve sneaked out on her this morning. Better make up for it” Aomi smiled and Shirai just remembered that.

“Okay. Good night then” Shirai said then closed the curtains and got on the bed while Aomi and Konori waved good night to them.

“Okay, no naughty hands on the bed” Aomi closed their curtains and Konori huffed as she got on the bed and pulled the blanket.

“How about cuddling?” Konori asked and Aomi recalled what had happened in the bathroom then took a pink card out of her card box.

“I don’t wanna do it but you’ve done it so let’s see if you can keep your mouth shut like I do earlier~” Aomi got on the bed and slipped under the blanket, sitting on Konori with that card on her right hand and Konori sweated cold sweat as she knew, Aomi was angry.

“Aomi. C-Calm down. What’s that card?” Konori asked nervously and Aomi smiled sweetly at her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll do it gently. It’s a secret order made for you. Before I use it on you... How about I use it by myself and try it on you? It’ll be a good reference for you later. Hubby” Aomi kissed the card and something grew between Aomi’s thighs as Konori felt something hard and squishy pressed against her.

“Aomi... Y-You know that I’m a virgin, right?” Konori asked and Aomi grabbed her hands.

“I know. So I’ll do it carefully. Just stay calm and stay quiet. I promise it’ll be a good punishment for you. Open your mouth” Aomi leaned to her and Konori opened her mouth a bit then Aomi slipped her tongue into her mouth, hugging Konori while rubbing her new body part against Konori’s pussy.

Shirai lay on Misaki like last night and Misaki blushed as she heard the weird wet noises from another bed.

“Don’t hear it. Don’t see it, Misaki” Shirai said softly to Misaki and Misaki closed her eyes.

“How can you stay calm with this noise?” Misaki asked shyly and Shirai looked at her.

“I just ignore it” Shirai answered and Misaki beamed.

“Your ignorance level is so high” Misaki giggled softly and hugged Shirai. “But I can’t ignore it as my sense is way sharper than yours” Misaki sighed and Shirai covered her ears using her hands gently.

“Can you hear the noise?” Shirai asked and Misaki smiled.

“I can’t” Misaki grinned happily and Shirai rested her body on hers.

“Let’s sleep now” Shirai said and Misaki kissed her left cheek, stunning her.

“That’s my apology for earlier and...” Misaki kissed her other cheek, smiling happily. “That one is my thank you” Misaki said gently and Shirai could feel, how loud Misaki’s heart beating against hers. “Come here” Misaki held Shirai’s face then pulled her down carefully and kissed her forehead. “This one is my get-well-soon kiss” Misaki smiled and Shirai hugged her, making Misaki blushed as Shirai holding her back and lower back while resting her chin against her’s left shoulder, near her neck. “Shirai-san. You’re pressing yourself against me. I can’t sleep by myself next night if you sleep on me like this. Really” Misaki teased and Shirai closed her eyes.

“I don’t know. I can’t tell. I just wanna try this. Is it annoying you?” Shirai asked and Misaki hugged her.

“It feels nice for me. Can I sleep on you next time?” Misaki said.

“I don’t mind” Shirai closed her eyes and Misaki smiled happily.

“Thanks for today, Shirai-san. Good night” Misaki closed her eyes as well and slept.

Aomi had done what she wanted and Konori breathed heavily under her. Aomi canceled her ability and the thing between her legs begone, returned into card form. She put back the card into its box and smiled to Konori.

“Are you okay? You’re so tight earlier. Do you like doing it while kissing?” Aomi teased and Konori blushed.

“I can’t believe you make Shirai creates that kind of card” Konori said and Aomi lay down next to her.

“That one is my own creation. I make the blueprint and Shi-chan creates it. She doesn’t even care about what it is” Aomi said calmly and Konori hugged her from behind.

“I’m worried about what happened today” Konori said and Aomi sighed.

“Shi-chan being hunted by someone like Acidic Prime is really giving us a headache. Garnet-san doesn’t wanna give us any details and Shi-chan doesn’t even wanna talk about her case. Or about her blood. That black blood which come out when she’s on rampage. She actually can control it. Why is she hiding that from us?” Aomi was worried and Konori leaned to her.

“I don’t really understand why but maybe... Maybe she doesn’t want anyone to see it. I only know about her black blood from Orion-san and Ara-san. How about you?” Konori said calmly and Aomi held her hands.

“Beryl-san told me... I can’t believe they aren’t around anymore” Aomi felt sad and Konori sighed.

“Yeah... For them to get killed by that guy so easily is really... irritating me. But Shirai may have faced someone like him if not worse and she stays calm like nothing happened to her. She’s still too young. 3 years ago is when she’s still 4th grader” Konori was angry and Aomi turned to her.

“That’s why we must do what we can to protect her. If someone like Acidic Prime shows up, we must kick them out before they find Shi-chan. Prevention is better than medication but we can’t detect them. We’ve no choice but be ready for what may come after her. We need to be stronger and smarter” Aomi stated and Konori hugged her again.

“Let’s do our best for her and we must survive it. If we can’t survive, no one will be able to protect and assist her, or to stop her. But we must heal our wound faster” Konori sighed softly and Aomi hugged her.

“We must train Ui-chan as well. She may join us later as our new member” Aomi said softly and Konori remembered the sweet Ui-chan who looked up to her.

“The pressure is so much all of sudden” Konori said and Aomi giggled softly.

“Chief is really popular. Be sure to be a good example to her. I’ll help you train her as well. She’s good with computer. She can help us in the office a lot and one of us must do the patrol duty if Shi-chan gets into another branch. You can carry bokken and kodachi around for patrolling. I’ll ask Shi-chan to make real ones for us. Since the katana in my cards are too dangerous. It throws flames” Aomi looked away and Konori recalled that.

“And don’t forget about the wings. That grows right from our back and rips our back shirt” Konori added and they laughed softly.

“Let’s have some rest” Aomi smiled.

“Yeah. Let’s rest” Konori said and so they slept together.

Heaven Canceller sighed as he sat on his seat and drank a black coffee. Looking at the old photo of Garnet, Ara, Beryl, Orion, Neon, and Rigel laughed together as high schoolers. Garnet didn’t mention it but Ara was her cousin and Beryl was her best friend. Orion and Rigel were twin brothers with Rigel was the older one between them and Neon was their best friend. Ara liked Neon but both Neon and Rigel loved Garnet while Orion loved Beryl and Beryl not showing her love to him as she was a cold tsundere. In other side, Garnet liked Kurone whom Heaven Canceller didn’t know about but he knew that the black cat earlier wasn’t a normal cat but a familiar pet. Garnet had strong connection to magician named Kurone. Heaven Canceller knew, and knew well that both Garnet and Neon felt so disappointed at Rigel who betrayed them. Neon had woke up after the girls entered the special ward and had heard the story from him. He went back to his office and cried there. Heaven Canceller knew he would as he knew that Garnet would cry as well. He took a deep breath and sighed heavily as he took that photo.

“Why would the 6 of you had to turn out this way?” Heaven Canceller felt sad as what had happened to his little friends.

He put back the photo and recalled how he met Shirai for the 1st time. She was weak, bleeding and some parts of her had been cut. But she didn’t cry, she stayed calm, and her eyes looked at him deeply in quiet calmness. She was still around 8 years old, almost 9 years old and at the age of 4th grade elementary schooler. She lied on the bed in a secret room, blood staining her. Only wearing black shirt and pants. Couldn’t talk or move. She only stared at people around her without fear or sadness. Nothing. Empty like doll. But yet not as she had calmness. He remembered that day as if it was yesterday and sighed heavily.

“Shirai-san... Who are you actually? Why are you going through this mess? What they want from you? How can I help you? Both you and Akane-san are so alike in this. You make your grandpa worries in his old days. What a troublesome girls” Heaven Canceller smiled weakly, knowing that none of them would give him the answer. “I must check on my patients” Heaven Canceller got off from his seat then left to check on some patients in his hospital, smiling while hiding his worries.

They had forgotten that they only had some days left before their schools began. They didn’t notice that. They didn’t remember that they had to prepare for their schools soon as they only had 13 days left before schools began.

\-- to be continued --

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and please leaves kudos if you like it. I'll read your comments as well but I won't reply to it directly hehe. I'll update when done with the next one so stay tuned~.


End file.
